


How To Train Your Dragon

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baby Dragon, Fluff, M/M, Magnus and Alec adopting a little baby demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: On a mission, Alec meets a baby dragon, a demon. It's a newborn and Alec does the only rational thing he can think of; decides to be the dragon's dad. How will Magnus react when he brings home a baby demon?





	1. Chapter 1

''Jace, watch out!'' yelled Alec as there was a dragon, well a demon, coming closer to his Parabatai and he quickly pulled out three arrows, aimed it at the flying creature that was about to strike Jace and shot the arrows, the dragon letting out a loud screech and then it collapsed on the floor. Jace, who was dealing with the other demon, quickly looked around and then smirked when he saw that his brother had already taken care of that one. ''Watch your on your left,'' warned him Alec and Jace nodded, quickly ducking down and then ramming the Seraph blade right into the demon's chest, Izzy taking care of the other demon that was after Alec, while he continued shooting arrows at the flying demons.

Out of nowhere, the whole city of New York was under a demon attack and the trio was sent out on a mission to take care of them. Clary and the others were dealing with another group of demons on the other side of the city and Alec panted as he shot the last of the flying ones and leaned back against the wall of a building and then started looking around if there were any more around them, but it looked like they've taken care of all of them. Alec smiled and then gave his brother and sister a proud smile, because they've all did an incredible job.

They've taken care of all of the demons and Alec just received a call from Clary that their team managed to bring all of the demons on their side down as well. Alec smiled, because that day was successful and maybe after that all of them could go out for drinks to Hunter's Moon, Alec buying drinks for everyone as he was quite excited and happy. Finally, a mission gone right and he rubbed his palms together.

''Great job, you guys,'' said Alec happily to Izzy and Jace, the girl getting her messy hair out of the way, pulling it up into a bun and she smiled, her whip again around her arm and he looked at Jace, who was cleaning demon blood off his clothes, giving both of them a tired smile. ''We've sure kicked some demon's butts,'' said Alec as he was beaming with happiness and Izzy chuckled, Jace patting Alec's back. However, all of their smiles suddenly disappeared when they heard _something._ It was a little screech, coming from the other side of street, coming from the Park and Alec narrowed his eyes.

''Seems like there's more left,'' said Izzy and Alec nodded, pulling out his Seraph blade and he didn't hesitate to run over there as more Mundanes could be in danger and he just hunched down as he slowly eased in, Jace and Izzy slowly following him from behind. Alec was ready to strike, even though he didn't know what he was expecting to see. He slowly stepped into the Park and then saw something from beneath the tree. There was a... something that reminded him of a shattered _egg?!_ But it was giant and black. Alec narrowed his eyes and grabbed the Seraph blade tighter.

Alec couldn’t see any demons around anymore, but he really did hear something before, so it made him wonder. The egg was empty, so whatever was inside it had to get loose and it was out, unleashed on the world. Alec swallowed thickly as he knew that he needed to take care of it. He couldn’t have a demon getting loose on his watch. Then he heard _it_ again, the little, high pitched screech and Alec shuddered as it seemed like it was coming from behind the tree and he swallowed thickly. Okay, he needed to move slowly as he didn’t want to startle the demon and have it run away. So, he needed to take it slow.

As Alec took a step closer to the demon, suddenly a little head popped from behind the tree and Alec narrowed his eyes as slowly the demon came closer to him, not looking really frightened of him. Also, it didn’t look like it was about to strike anyone and he narrowed his eyes. _What in the world?_ Also, the dragon was small, it looked like it was a new born and Alec knew that he shouldn’t find it adorable, but he just couldn’t help it. The dragon was black and had these big, big yellow, almost golden eyes. They kind of reminded him of Magnus’ eyes and that was his weakness.

Still, it was a _demon,_ reminded himself Alec, a threat for the entire world as he shook his head and lifted the Seraph blade above the small creature, who happily screeched and then ran up to Alec, who was then kneeling on the floor and nuzzled against his knee, the Seraph blade falling from Alec’s hand in a heartbeat as he looked down at the demon, who was now cuddling his leg. Did… did it think he was its parent?! Alec placed a hand above his chest and never had he felt this thorn. The little creature looked harmless, it _was_ harmless. It was just a baby, small enough for Alec to easily scoop it into his arms.

“You’re just a baby, aren’t you?” whispered Alec and the dragon let out a happy screech when it was spoken to and Alec’s eyes widened. Would it bite him if he attempted to pet it? Alec gently lowered his hand down and the dragon flinched, but Alec went slow and the demon slowly came closer, sniffing his hand and then bowed its head down. Alec gently placed his hand on top of its head and he happily smiled. “You’re adorable,” said Alec, the demon’s skin feeling thick to the touch and cold, its little wings happily fluttering, the tail waggling in excitement and Alec was sold. He was adopting a dragon baby.

Alec wanted to remove his hand, but then the demon sadly screeched, the big golden eyes shining sadly and Alec pressed his lips together. This demon was something else, it truly was and Alec started chuckling when the demon laid on its back and demanded a belly rub. Its wish was Alec’s command and Alec was happily smiling. Yep, it was coming home with him; Magnus was probably going to love it as well, because how could one _not?!_

“Do you want to come home with me?” asked Alec and the demon happily screeched in reply. “Oh, I need to give you a name,” he then said and started thinking.

Jace and Izzy came then running after Alec, Jace letting out a loud groan and the little one was frightened, running under the shell of the egg it had just hatched out not a long time before and Alec felt the need to protect it. To protect a _demon._ “Jace, stop, you’re scaring it,” said Alec, surprised by his own words and Jace backtracked, lowering down his blade and looked at him confused. Izzy looked at him pretty surprised as well and Alec clicked with his tongue. “It’s just a baby,” explained Alec and pointed to the shells. “A new born,” he then said and gently placed a hand over the shell where the dragon was hiding under.

“But it’s a _demon,_ Alec,” insisted Jace as he was shocked. Izzy was perplexed as well as she slowly came closer to Alec, who then hid the poor dragon behind his back and she narrowed her eyes. Alec was the last person she knew that would go easy on a _demon,_ so- “Alec, move, I’ll take care of it if you won’t,” said Jace stubbornly and Alec shook his head, determined to show his brother and sister just how adorable the dragon was. And harmless. This little one could never hurt anyone. Maybe if Alec raised it up, he would be a _good_ demon. Yes, it sounded ridiculous, but-

“Just, _wait,_ ” said Alec and Jace managed to hold himself back, but was ready to strike any time now. “I’ll show you, okay? Just hide the fucking blade,” said Alec and Jace started rumbling, but he did tuck the blade away and Alec sighed. “It likes me,” said Alec and Jace scoffed, rolling his eyes, but Izzy seemed intrigued. Alec narrowed his eyes when he saw the look on Jace’s face and he just decided to ignore it for the time being, slowly coming closer to the egg shell and he slowly picked it up, the demon shivering with fear under it. “There you are,” said Alec softly and the demon perked up, but then saw Jace again and hid behind Alec.

“By the Angel, I don’t believe it,” said Izzy with a little smile as she observed Alec interacting with the demon, petting it then. “It thinks you’re its dad,” said Izzy, giggling and Alec happily nodded. It seemed and looked that way and Alec would be more than happy to become its parent. “This is incredible,” said Izzy and slowly came closer to the baby dragon, who was now happily nuzzling against Alec’s palm and she slowly kneeled down. The dragon froze and looked up at Alec as if it was trying to ask him if the lady that just came was their friend or foe.

“This is Izzy, she is our friend,” reassured it Alec and dragon slowly came closer to Izzy and allowed her to touch him and her heart melted as well. She knew how much it was against the rules, but well… this demon was definitely something else and it was staying alive. Besides, Alec had already decided to be its parent.

“Aw, it’s adorable,” said Izzy and Jace folded his arms on top of his chest. He also wanted to pet the dragon, but the dragon wouldn’t let him as it was too afraid of him. Yet, Jace decided to let it slide this time. To him it also looked harmless, but he wasn’t going to hesitate to put an end to it if it would become a threat to the city. “What will you do, by the way?” asked Izzy and Alec rubbed the back of his neck.

“Take it to Magnus’ place,” said Alec as the demon was now happily sitting in his lap. “And not tell anyone at the Institute,” he quickly said and also made sure that Jace and Izzy would be keeping their mouths shut. “And hope for the best,” said Alec and lifted the dragon up. “I’m pretty sure Magnus will love you,” said Alec and he then happily giggled. “Come, let’s go meet your other dad,” said Alec happily and the dragon was fully on board.

**

When Alec came back home, Magnus was still out with the client. That gave Alec time to set it all up and figure out how he was going to be telling Magnus that they were going to be keeping a demon. Oh, he was hoping Magnus would be on board. But all of that could wait, because as soon as he came back home, the demon started _crying._ Well, it reminded him of crying, but it was just growling loudly and desperately and Alec quite quickly figured out that it was hungry as it started chewing on the side of the couch and Alec panicked. Right, he didn’t think of _that._ What the hell did demons eat?! Human souls?!

“No, no, no, we don’t bite furniture,” said Alec and gently pulled the dragon away from the couch, which let out a disappointed howl and then started crying again. “Shh, I know you’re hungry. I know,” said Alec and then started going through Magnus’ books, but there were no books on the topic _How to raise your dragon._ Well, crap. Now what?! “What do you like to eat?” asked Alec and the dragon just howled again, Alec letting onto the floor. By came running Chairman Meow and the dragon was after him in a heartbeat.

“No, no, no, cats aren’t for eating,” panicked Alec, thinking that the cat was going to end up on the dragon’s menu. But surprisingly, the dragon followed Chairman to its bowl and the cat let out a betrayed hiss when the dragon dared to eat from his bowl and Alec’s jaw dropped. _Cat food?!_ Really?! Well, that was easier than expected! Chairman came running to Alec, meowing, trying to let him know what the big, bad dragon did wrong and Alec gently patted Chairman’s head. The cat was too terrified to go facing the dragon on his own and he needed emotional support.

“Aw, I know, but the dragon’s hungry,” said Alec. Luckily, there were enough bowls in the apartment, Alec getting Chairman his own and as he was pouring the food for the cat in there, in came running the dragon, Alec quickly scooping it into his arms. “ _No,_ that is kitty’s food,” explained Alec and the dragon seemed to agree. “Okay? That is yours and that one is his,” explained Alec and the cat and the dragon seemed to come to a mutual agreement. “Oh, I’m pretty good at this parenting thing,” said Alec and nodded.

With its tummy full, the dragon was happy again and Alec found it sitting on the couch and he smiled. Alec was about to go pet it, but then suddenly Magnus portalled back home, more than happy to be back at his loft. After the whole day of running around the town, nothing was better than coming back home and being with his Alexander. He smiled up to his ears when he saw Alec, who quickly stepped in front of the couch and started panicking. So far, the dragon was hidden behind his back. “Hey, darling,” said Magnus and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. “Had a busy-” he started when he pulled back from the kiss, but then his voice trailed off when he looked down and saw a- “Alexander, why is there a demon on our couch?” asked Magnus carefully.

“Funny story,” said Alec, stammering. “Iz, Jace and I were on this mission and we’ve managed to take care of all the demons,” said Alec and Magnus nodded, eyeing the little dragon that was now chasing its tail. Well, it was kind of adorable. “But then I came across this little one,” said Alec. “It had just hatched and I really didn’t have the heart to-” said Alec as he couldn’t even say it. “I mean it’s a _baby,_ Magnus. And it has gold eyes, like you,” said Alec and Magnus nodded and smiled when he saw the dragon hopping from one side of the couch to the other. “And it took a liking at me. I think it thinks I’m its dad,” said Alec. “So, I brought it here. I couldn’t bring it to the Institute, they would kill it,” said Alec and shuddered. “Maybe if _we_ raise it, it could be a nice demon,” said Alec. “I mean look at it, it’s adorable,” said Alec and then the demon sneezed when it buried its snout into the couch.

“I,” said Magnus and then looked at the dragon, who was now looking up at him. “I’ve never taken care of a demon… I mean, I don’t even know how to feed it,” said Magnus, but Alec quickly filled him in that it apparently likes cat food. “Still, it’s a big responsibility,” said Magnus and his heart was melting when those big yellow eyes continued looking up at him. “I mean, it would grow up,” said Magnus. “We won’t be able to keep it in here anymore,” said Magnus. “I don’t know, it’s a big responsibility,” carried on the warlock, but Aleck knew for a fact that the dragon had won Magnus over as the warlock was already gently rubbing his head.

“It likes you,” said Alec and smiled.

Magnus huffed and puffed. Okay, fine. The dragon could stay. Magnus always wanted a dragon, but never said it out loud and then Magnus raised the dragon above his head and smiled. “It’s a he,” said Magnus and Alec smiled.

“Aww, it’s a little baby boy,” said Alec and fondly watched Magnus with the dragon in his arms.

“This is fascinating,” said Magnus as he still couldn’t get over the fact that he was holding a baby demon in his hands without having his head being bitten off. Alec narrowed his eyes as he didn’t quite get what was so fascinating and Magnus chuckled when he noticed the confused expression on Alec’s face. “Demons are loners, they can’t really get alone with each other,” explained Magnus and hummed.

“Um, okay?” asked Alec and then he started thinking about the other dragons as doom crept into his heart. Were the baby’s parents among the dragons he slayed that day?! None of them looked like him, bit still! One could never be too sure and his heart was breaking. “Magnus, there were a bunch of demons out there today. What if we slayed his parents?” whispered Alec as he didn’t want the dragon to hear his question and Magnus shook his head.

“That’s very unlikely, Alexander,” said Magnus and shrugged. “Where did you find him?”

“In the park,” said Alec. “It looked like he was alone, but-”

“Then he had to be out there alone for months,” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes. He found that kind of hard to believe. Someone would notice the dragon egg, no? Then again, Mundanes couldn’t see demons, so maybe they also wouldn’t be able to see the egg. Maybe it was hidden off somewhere? “Besides, demons aren’t really… good at parenting, the little ones are on their own as soon as they lay their eggs,” explained Magnus and then looked at the demon, who was now happily gazing into Magnus’ face. “And they don’t get attached to their parents. And this is why I find him so fascinating,” said Magnus with a smile and Alec felt relieved.

“Oh, okay,” said Alec and then smiled. “Well, of course, he’s special,” said Alec.

“Yeah,” said Magnus and then walked with the dragon in his arms to the couch, sitting down and with curiosity dropped his glamour. The dragon jumped and then brought his face closer to Magnus’, fascinated by the golden eyes. In the end, he just nuzzled against the crook of his neck and Magnus looked at Alec. “Okay, we’re keeping him,” said Magnus and Alec happily sat down next to his boyfriend. “But I still know nothing about raising dragons,” said Magnus. “I’ll send a fire message to my father,” said Magnus in the end and Alec grinned happily.

“He’ll be keen on helping,” commented Alec.

“Oh, yeah,” said Magnus and then chuckled when he saw the dragon going to Alec’s lap then. “He needs a name,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. He had been thinking for hours now, but couldn’t think of anything.

“I’ve narrowed it down to three options: Charlie, Lucas and Ian,” said Alec. “But none of that really speak to me, you know?”

“How about… _Intan,_ ” said Magnus and smiled fondly when the dragon looked up at him, fascinated and Alec perked up. Oh, he liked how that sounded and it probably had a meaning, too! “Means diamond,” he said and smiled. The little one really was like a diamond; one of a kind, beautiful golden eyes and Alec was sold on the idea immediately.

“I love it,” said Alec and grinned when the demon happily screeched. “Oh, this will be so exciting. I’ll train him and when he’ll be bigger we can ride on him and fight evil demons together,” said Alec, already planning how training Intan was going to go and Magnus was only chuckling, but then smiled happily.

Well, this was going to be… _interesting._ That was for sure!

 


	2. Chapter 2

Intan was growling, Chairman was hissing and Magnus and Alec were... sighing. It has only been a few days since Alec had brought back home the baby demon and it had already turned out that taking care of a dragon wasn't as easy as Alec expected it to be. Not that he expected it to be easy, but still... it was a  _ lot _ of work and they would need to hire a full time babysitter, but they couldn't really ask anyone around without them finding out that they were keeping a demon at home, now could they? Well, Asmodeus was planning to show up later that day, so maybe with his help, the boys would finally get some help, because... yeah. 

But, Magnus and Alec didn't regret keeping Intan, not even for a second, because he was a doll. He was an amazing little baby dragon, who would hop around the apartment happily and Alec would take him on little walks regularly. Luckily Magnus had magic, so he could create them portals to remote areas of the world, where Intan could run away freely without getting anyone's attention and as it turned out the little one loved nature. And butterflies. Magnus and Alec would always smile and chuckle when they watched the dragon chase after the butterflies and birds, but he'd never harm any of them. He really was a special little demon and both of them were in awe. 

The one who had a bit more difficulties in having a new family member, however, was Chairman Meow. As it turned out, being an older brother wasn't so easy, especially since before all of this Chairman was an only child that was spoiled rotten by both the warlock and the hunter, so now that he had to share them with him, it gave them a lot less time to pay attention to him. Ah, yes, the cat was quite jealous, but still happy that he had someone he could play around with when Magnus and Alec were busy with work. What he didn't appreciate, however, was that Intan got him in trouble...  _ all the freaking time! _

Intan was just lucky that he was a baby, because it made it easy for him to get away with things and somehow the blame always fell on poor Chairman, who was getting sick and tired of being framed for all that happened. So, he was going to make a change, or so he thought, until Intan broke one of Magnus' precious vases and now  _ he _ was getting scolded... again! Chairman Meow meowed sadly as he felt completely betrayed, hissing at Intan, who growled back and Magnus sighed, massaging his temples, while Alec was just smiling at them. They were too adorable; they even fought like siblings!

“Would someone please explain to me what happened in here?” asked Magnus and Intan quickly hurried on him, sat down and looked up at him, his golden eyes begging to be forgiven as he really didn’t mean it. The vase was just so shiny and pretty and he wanted to take a look at it! He didn’t know it would end up knocking on the floor and breaking! Magnus’ heart melted when he saw the dragon looking up at he then looked at Chairman. “Chairman Meow,” said Magnus and the cat meowed loudly. “What happened?” asked Magnus and Chairman gave him an unimpressed look.

_ Really?  _ Magnus was smart and all, but not smart enough to speak  _ cat _ , so Chairman didn’t see how this could help. But he started explaining, meowing and Alec was giggling in the back. This was all so very serious, well it was supposed to be, but Alec just couldn’t take it seriously. Magnus could easily fix the broken vase with his magic, but he was  _ parenting,  _ so Alec decided to not make a comment about it. Besides, whatever happened, it had to be an accident. Both of their children were well behaved! 

“Did you knock it on the floor?” asked Magnus and if he could, Chairman would face-palm himself. Really?! All of that explaining for the past few minutes was for nothing?! Chairman then walked over to the dragon, looked at him and meowed.  _ He was the culprit!  _ It was then that Magnus  _ finally _ realised how silly the whole thing was. He was arguing with a cat. Great. Laughing at himself, Magnus only leaned down to pet Chairman and he kissed the top of his head. “What am I doing?” he then asked himself and got back onto his legs.

“Well, I do believe you were arguing with a cat, Magnus,” said Alec as he tried not to laugh at his boyfriend, but it was kind of impossible not to as even Magnus was laughing at himself. Magnus was just too adorable and he earned himself another kiss. Chairman Meow, on the other hand, was  _ appalled.  _ Weren’t they going to ground Intan?! Their parenting skills sucked, they truly did. So, Chairman decided to take it upon himself to teach the little dragon a lesson. Manners and rules were valued in the Bane residency, so he was going to pay attention. 

“So, Intan broke my vase, huh,” said Magnus and chuckled.

“He didn’t mean to,” said Alec quickly, defending the little one. “I’m sure it was an accident,” he then quickly added and Intan quickly screeched in agreement. “There, you see,” said Alec and Magnus just grinned as he leaned up against Alexander and wrapped an arm around his waist. With a snap of his fingers, the vase was back in one piece and Intan perked up.  _ Wow! This was so fascinating!  _

With the vase now on the floor, Intan was able to come closer to it and he studied it, circling around it. He  _ loved _ the colour gold and there was so much of it on that vase! That was why he wanted to take a closer look at it before! He carefully turned it around with his tail and his wings were happily flapping around. Alec smiled and Magnus internally squealed. Their baby just wanted to take a look at his vase!

“Aww, our baby is into art,” said Magnus happily as he was still observing how fascinated Intan was with the vase and Alec started cracking up. This really was something else, for sure and Magnus was just in awe, watching the little dragon, star struck. 

Intan was having the time of his life when suddenly Chairman sat next to him and Intan gave him a playful look. Did he come to play with him? However, Chairman suddenly sat a paw on top of Intan’s and started meowing away. Rule 1) we don’t break stuff; rule 2) we don’t take things without Magnus’ or Alec’s permission; rule 3) I’m the oldest so you listen to me; rule 4) it’s rude to eat out of my bowl and so on and on. 

“What is he doing?” snorted Alec as he watched Chairman seriously meowing away and Magnus grinned.

“I think he’s teaching Intan about our home rules,” said Magnus and just shook his head, but allowed Chairman to go ahead and Intan was just looking at the cat confusedly. When Chairman was done and thought that he finally taught the baby something, Intan suddenly chased after his fluffy tail and Chairman just decided to give up. He collapsed on the floor and just allowed Intan to do whatever he wanted, the dragon happily chasing after the tail that was happily dancing around and it was quite obvious to Alec and Magnus that Chairman was having fun, even though he didn’t show it. 

As Intan and Chairman were happily playing around on the floor, suddenly a portal opened in the living room and Magnus smiled; finally. His father was there and Alec was quick on his legs as well, straightening his clothes a little bit as impressions were still important even though that wouldn’t be the first time he would be meeting the King of Hell. Portals weren’t new to Chairman, so he only perked up when he saw it, but Intan froze, let out a loud howl and then ran up to Magnus and Alec, hiding behind them, shaking with fear when he saw a stranger stepping inside of their living room and Alec quickly picked him up, Intan then hiding under his oversized T-shirt and Alec started laughing, Magnus chuckling.

This was a demon, right? Really?

“Here I am,” said Asmodeus happily as he looked around his son’s apartment, his cane happily following him, tapping against the floor and Magnus rolled his eyes when he saw that the cane was back, but he smile nonetheless as he stepped up to his father. Alec wanted to go closer as well, but then Intan peeked out of his hiding spot and started howling louder and louder, so the hunter just gave up and stood there. “Here he is, my beautiful boy,” said Asmodeus, happily pinching Magnus’ cheek and the warlock went red in his face, Alec smiling.

“Dad, not now,” said Magnus, his voice showing his embarrassment, but Asmodeus only waved it off. “Took you long enough, too,” said Magnus and crossed his arms on top of his chest, but wasn’t really mad at his father. Of course not, just a little bit annoyed and Asmodeus gently patted his shoulder.

“The traffic was hell, my son,” said Asmodeus and Alec snorted. Ah, so they both used the same excuse for when running late. Like father, like son, it seemed and Alec was beaming when Asmodeus looked at his way. “Alexander Gideon, hi,” said Asmodeus and Alec nodded in greeting and Asmodeus’ eyes then fell onto the little ball that was hiding and squeezing under Alec’s shirt. “And that must be the little fella I’ve been called about,” said Asmodeus, who was ecstatic when he heard that his son and Alec had decided to adopt a little baby dragon. 

Asmodeus knew a thing or two about dragons; he had raised a few of them himself and they were all his babies, all back down in Edom, guarding his palace and waiting for him to return. He always wanted Magnus to get a dragon as well, but so far his son refused to listen to him, saying that dragons were too much work. But, he finally cracked! Magnus, too, had seen the light and saw how amazing dragons could be! Asmodeus smiled when he saw that the demon was shivering and he then narrowed his eyes.  _ Was it afraid?!  _

“Hello, little one,” said Asmodeus and Alec giggled when he felt that the dragon tried to get away. Yet, Alec slowly pulled him out of his hiding spot and the baby started panicking when he saw the scary man! Asmodeus pulled back a little bit and his eyes widened.  _ Wow.  _ Not only that the demon that Alec and Magnus had was super rare and hard to come by, but he was acting way different than the rest of its species. They were known to be nasty, evil demons, but not this one as he was just…  _ precious.  _ “What’s your name?” asked Asmodeus and Intan looked up at Alec begging him not to tell the scary stranger what was his name.

“Intan,” said Magnus happily and demon screeched.

“Diamond,” said Asmodeus happily and Magnus nodded. “Name suits your well, little one. You truly are like a diamond, one of a kind,” he carried on and slowly eased his hand closer to Intan, who kept observing his hand, backing away again and Asmodeus quickly retreated his hand. Oh, he didn’t want to get bitten. “How old is he?”

“Three days,” said Alec.

“Aw, you’re really still just a baby,” said Asmodeus, voice getting higher and that freaked out the dragon even more. “Okay, okay, I’ll talk normally,” said Asmodeus and chuckled. “How’s been raising him so far?” he asked curiously and Magnus and Alec looked at each other.

“It’s been fun,” said Magnus.

“But so time consuming,” chimed Alec in. “We need a babysitter,” he joked and Asmodeus was more than happy to help them out. “We’re both busy with our jobs and well,” said Alec, Magnus nodding too. “It’s not like we can sign him up in a dragon day care,” said Alec jokingly, but Asmodeus raised up a finger. 

“Actually,” said Asmodeus and Magnus’ jaw dropped.

“No way,” said Magnus. “You’re running a dragon day care?!” asked Magnus. “Since  _ when? _ ”

“I’m not, but,” said Asmodeus. “I can babysit,” he said happily and Intan screeched, still not fully on board with this man being in there. “When the little one gets used to me, of course,” he quickly added and then brought his cane closer. And that was when Intan moved, because the tip of the cane was  _ gold _ and  _ shiny  _ and he literally jumped into Asmodeus’ lap and tried to chase the gold, happily sinking his teeth into the golden tip of the cane and Alec was horrified. But Asmodeus was only chuckling. “Right, these guys love shiny things,” said Asmodeus.

“Oh.”

“That actually explains so much,” said Magnus as he thought about it more and then smiled when he saw that Intan didn’t look too bothered by his father anymore and was now happily growling in his arms. Asmodeus then carried him over to the couch and placed him into his lap, Intan then looking up and let out a disappointed growl when the shiny cane was gone. “Now then,” said Asmodeus. “What are you feeding him?”

“Umm,” said Alec and Magnus looked at him. “Cat food?”

“It’s good that I came, I’ll portal over some proper food for you later,” murmured Asmodeus and Intan seemed to agree with that. Intan then noticed something else! This man also had golden eyes as he dropped his glamour down and Intan was excitedly trying to get closer and he was curiously gazing into Asmodeus’ eyes, then he looked at Magnus, then back at Asmodeus, again at Magnus and Alec started giggling. Fascination about gold colour was real!

“Just a question,” said Magnus. “How big will he grow?” 

“Oh,” said Asmodeus and looked around. “Yeah, you’ll need to get him another place, he’ll get pretty big,” said Asmodeus and Alec’s eyes lit up.

“Big enough for me to ride on top of him?” asked Alec fascinated and his eyes were glowing. 

“Yeah,” said Asmodeus and Alec was now all giddy.

“And will he be able to breathe out fire?” asked Alec, still too excited. 

“That he will,” said Asmodeus and Intan seemed happy with those news. He was going to grow into a big, badass dragon. 

“Oh, you’ll have to help me train him,” said Alec and Asmodeus only nodded. “We’ll fight evil demons together,” said Alec, but then quickly shook his head. “No, no, that would be too dangerous,” said Alec and Magnus was quick to agree. Their baby was staying away from danger. “Just flying on him is enough.”

“Fair enough,” said Asmodeus and Magnus then wanted to ask  _ another  _ thing.

“Dad… is there a way to… potty train the dragons?” asked Magnus and Asmodeus started cracking up, but then he promised his son that he’d take care of that as the desperation on his face was real and so was on Alec’s. “Thank you,” whispered Magnus. 

“Is there anything else we need to know?”

“Well,” said Asmodeus and he really didn’t know what else to do as Magnus and Alec were doing a great job so far. The dragon looked happy, taken care of and most importantly; loved. Asmodeus knew that there would be no problems in that department as his son and Alec were both men capable of powerful love and Asmodeus just shrugged. “Just keep doing what you’re doing so far; love him and be there for him,” said Asmodeus, Intan now happily cuddling in between Magnus and Alec, laying on his back as Magnus was happily rubbing his tummy. 

Alec liked the sound of that and Magnus happily picked Intan up, giving a little kiss on his snout and the dragon screeched happily. “Aw, you’re adorable,” beamed Magnus, completely and utterly in love with the dragon. Intan happily licked the side of his cheek and Magnus started giggling. Aw, their baby just gave him a kiss! 

Alec found that adorable, until he got a very wet kiss himself and he shuddered. “Ew, demon drool,” said Alec and Intan gave him an insulted, almost sad look and Alec started cracking up. “I’m  _ kidding, _ ” said Alec. Intan leaned then in and waited for a kiss as well, which he got and then went back to snuggling to Magnus and Asmodeus grinned. “Our baby is adorable indeed.”

“So, I guess this make me his grandpa?” asked Asmodeus and Magnus cracked up. 

With Asmodeus around, things got a bit easier. Asmodeus made a reliable babysitter for the first few weeks, at least until Magnus and Alec would work their way up to telling others that they’ve adopted a demon. Besides, Asmodeus was a pro, so they knew they were leaving their son in good hands. And Chairman Meow was there alongside Asmodeus, helping him raise the baby dragon!

 


	3. Chapter 3

Intan wailed when Magnus and Alec tried to leave him with Jace. Currently, Asmodeus had to take care of something down in Edom and wasn't available for babysitting, but he was spending a lot of time with Intan during the last couple of weeks. Intan was now almost three weeks old and he was doing amazing; he was a happy little baby dragon, loved by his two dads who loved him very much. He just didn't like it when they had to go working, but he learned that Asmodeus was just as much fun. He brought him new toys! Lots and lots of golden, shiny things that Intan liked hiding around the place and from time to time, he'd share his toys with his older brother. Chairman was a cool older brother, but Intan didn't like how much he cared about rules. Intan was more of a free spirit.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other and they sighed when they saw the sad look on the dragon's face. Leaving Intan wasn't easy, but it had to be done; they had a Downworlder cabinet meeting, which was probably going to last for quite a few hours and for the time being, they needed someone to be with Intan. Jace was one of the very few people that knew about the demon, so he happily volunteered. He had heard that Intan was well behaved and taking care of a dragon seemed like fun. While Jace was excited, Intan wasn't so much!

Intan still didn't forget the horrible first meeting he and Jace had! Jace wanted to  _ stab _ him and Intan was afraid of him, hiding behind Magnus when he wanted to hand him to Jace. Jace's facial expression faltered a little bit and he rubbed the back of his neck. Um, so now what?! Magnus sighed and then looked at Alec, who had a little, tiny smile on his face as he watched Magnus scoop up the little one into his arms and brought his up, Intan quickly snuggling into the crook of Magnus' face and he sadly screeched.

''I know, baby, I know,'' said Magnus and then gently patted his head. ''Look, but Alec and I are going to be very busy today,'' said Magnus and Intan looked down, disappointed. ''We'd love to take you with us, but it's going to be very boring. I don't think you'd like to be stuck in a room full of adults for three hours straight, right?'' asked Magnus and Intan didn't know. It still sounded better than hanging out with the scary blond. ''And Jace is a fun company,'' said Magnus, looking up at Alec's Parabatai, humming. ''...  _ ish.'' _

''Hey, what's that supposed to mean?'' asked the blonde one, offended.

''Nothing, I'm just kidding, relax,'' said Magnus and winked to Jace, trying to let him know that he was only trying to make Intan feel at ease, but it wasn't working. Intan looked at Alec then and turned on his puppy-eyed look, wailing again as he didn't want to be left alone. What if the scary man wanted to attack him again?! Well, he could easily protect himself, but Intan wasn't that kind of a demon. He was a kind and soft soul, he'd never hurt anyone. Not even a fly. Magnus then looked at Alec and sighed sadly. “Darling, help me out,” said Magnus.

“Look,” said Alec and Intan perked up. Did it work? Was he coming with them? “It’s just for a couple of hours,” said the hunter and Intan let out a sad growl as he buried his face into Magnus’ chest and didn’t dare to look at Jace. “And Jace isn’t so bad, you’ll see. Maybe by the end of the day, you two will be friends,” suggested Alec and Intan wasn’t so sure of that. Friends with that scary man that tried to kill him? No, thank you! Pass. He’d rather be babysitting himself. He’d promise he wouldn’t get into trouble. He would be good and his big brother Chairman would be there to take care of him, okay?! 

“Yes,” said Magnus softly. “Look, just go to Jace,” said Magnus and tried to give Intan to Jace, but the dragon panicked and jumped to Alec’s instead, howling loudly again and Jace started sighing. This wasn’t working out. It was clear that the dragon didn’t like him, so what would happen if the two of them would be alone? Would the demon attack him? By the looks of it, Jace doubted it. “Aw, come on, don’t cry,” said Magnus as his heart was breaking already when he heard Intan crying again and was now squeezing himself to Alec, begging his other dad not to leave him alone.

“Magnus is right,” said Alec and slowly picked Intan up, lifting him above his head and the dragon was now sadly looking down onto Alec’s face. “Look, he’ll take you to the park, you like the park, don’t you?” asked Alec, because they all knew how much he loved the outdoors. “And Jace promises that he will be well-behaved. No funny business, yeah?” asked Alec, who was now talking to Jace and the blonde one quickly nodded.

“I promise,” said Jace. “You know, I’m sorry that we’ve gotten to know each other like that, I didn’t mean to… um, well…  _ attack  _ you and-” he started, but made things worse and one glare from Alec shut him up in a heartbeat, making Magnus chuckle, because it was quite funny to see Jace shut his mouth like that; but he knew not to mess with Alec in his  _ dad _ mode. He truly was over-protective of this dragon and Jace then just placed his hands together and was quiet until Alec allowed him to speak again. 

“Yes and in the park you’ll have lots of fun,” said Magnus and Intan perked up and looked at the warlock. He seemed interested. “Yes,” said Magnus and smiled, quickly nodding. “There’s the water and your friends, butterflies,” said Magnus and Alec smiled, kissing Intan’s head.

“Indeed,” said Alec. “And we’ll be right back, you’ll see. I’ll make sure that the meeting won’t last too long, okay?” asked Alec and Intan was slowly giving up with protesting. Going to the park sounded a lot more fun than being with adults in some boring meeting. 

“And if you’ll be a good boy, you’ll get a little surprise,” said Magnus and that was all that he needed to say, Intan sold on the idea of spending the very few hours with the scary uncle. Alec looked at Magnus and gave him an unamused look. What kind of a  _ surprise?  _ He thought that they were teaching the dragon some self-control. He was already spoiled rotten as both Magnus and Asmodeus would get him something new every day (not that Alec himself was much better at this). All of them spoiled Intan way too much, but they also couldn't help themselves. He was just too adorable and precious. 

“We’re not buying him another toy,” said Alec quietly and Magnus looked at him. “He already has way too much, we’ve decided that we’d teach him-”

“But look at this face, Alexander,” said Magnus as his heart was melting when Intan looked at them. “How can you say no to it?” he asked and Alec blinked once, he blinked twice and by the time he got to blink for the third time, he had decided that they would indeed be buying the baby something. But nothing too huge. Just a little stuffed toy, maybe. He loved those. Or maybe a new book, Intan loved being read to!

“I can’t,” said Alec and Intan was happily bouncing up and down. “But you promise to be a good boy, yes?” asked Alec and Intan bowed his head down, howling a little bit and then he looked at Jace, who was now just leaning up against the wall and waiting for the family moment to be over. It was quite a sight to behold; Magnus and Alec really treated the little dragon as if he was their child and it was adorable. 

“Now, go to your uncle,” said Magnus and let Intan on the floor, but the dragon again started crying. Even so, he slowly made his way to Jace, then sat on the floor and looked at his father, still screeching as his heart was breaking. They were going to be separated for three hours and Intan couldn’t handle it. Alec was  _ this  _ close to agreeing to take Intan with them, but then reminded that Clave officials were going to be there that day and everything needed to be professional. He couldn’t even imagine what would happen if the Clave found out he was keeping a demon at home. He didn’t care what would happen to  _ him, _ but what would they do to the poor baby! That was if they got their hands on him, because Alec swore on protecting their child with everything that he got!

“Magnus,” said Alec as the warlock was also planning on taking their boy with them. “Create a portal  _ now,  _ or my heart will break,” whispered Alec and Magnus quickly nodded, tears in his eyes as he quickly created a portal and grabbed Alec’s hand. Ugh, being a parent was so hard at times like that, puffing his cheeks as he then looked at Intan one final time.

“We’re so sorry, baby,” said Magnus and stepped inside of the portal.

“We’ll be back soon,” said Alec and then allowed Magnus to drag him behind. As the two of them were gone, Intan started running towards the portal, which was closed by the time he came there and his wings bowed down, his tail wrapped around himself as he started howling again, Jace just standing there and not knowing what to do. Jace was  _ decent _ when it came to kids, but this was a  _ dragon  _ and he didn’t really- 

Jace took in a deep breath, slapped his cheeks, rubbed his palms and nodded to himself. Still, this was a  _ baby, _ so he knew that he needed to be extra nice and patient with him! Patience was a must, which he lacked, but was willing to try. As Intan was still crying away, Jace slowly kneeled next to him and the dragon jumped back when the scary uncle came to him. Jace sighed and pressed his lips together. “Shh, hey, don’t be afraid of me, okay?” asked Jace and Intan didn’t trust him. “And don’t cry,” said Jace, Intan slowly calming down, but he still looked  _ crushed.  _

“So,” said Jace and Intan flinched, wanting to run under the couch, but then didn’t. Jace slowly looked around the living room, which had become Intan’s play room it seemed and he smiled when he found one of the books lying around and he quickly stood up, went to pick it up and Intan perked up when he saw that the uncle picked up his  _ favourite  _ book. “I’ve heard you like stories,” said Jace and sat down on top of the couch, Intan slowly hopping next to him and he painfully slowly and carefully made his way to Jace. “Oooh, this one is about dragons!” said Jace.

Intan watched Jace for a little while, but then finally stepped right next to him and sat down, Jace opening the book and Intan calmed instantly as Jace started reading him the story, Intan following the pretty pictures of dragons. They were so big! When he grew up, he also wanted to be so strong! Intan carefully jumped into Jace’s lap and nestled there as Jace continued flipping pages of the book and Intan was  _ happy!  _ Maybe this uncle wasn’t so bad after all! As he was reading, Chairman came to listen to the story, but then soon lost his interests and walked away. 

“The end,” said Jace and Intan looked up at him. “See, we’re getting along!” said Jace loud, startling the demon and he quickly lowered his voice. “So! How about we go to the park?” tried Jace then as he didn’t want Intan to start crying again as he’d remember that Alec and Magnus weren’t at home. As soon as Jace said that, Intan jumped off of his lap onto the floor, going to the other room and he happily brought out a collar and a leash. Yes! He loved  _ walks!  _ “Oh, you’re all set, aren’t you?” asked Jace and Intan was happily sitting down, his tail waggling as Jace put on the collar on him and Intan was happily strutting along when he was put on leash. 

Jace snorted; he was a lot like a puppy! After Intan told Chairman that he and Jace were going out, the real fun began, Jace taking Intan to the park. Both of them were glamoured, so no Mundane could see them and therefore, they could enjoy themselves to the fullest, Jace chuckling happily as Intan was walking next to him. Now he knew why Alec liked him so much; he truly was adorable and just…  _ amazing!  _ A perfect child! 

Intan and Jace were playing tag around the park, starling random Mundanes in the process and all in all, Jace was having a great time with the little one, who was no longer afraid of him! He even liked uncle Jace, who was soon resting up on a bench. While Intan had a lot more energy in him, Jace needed a time out and he was happily watching Intan jumping up and down, chasing after the butterflies and birds, but never really attacking one. He’d come here and there to Jace as if he was trying to check up on him and then went back to running around. 

But evil lurked in that park! As Jace stood up and tried to go play with Intan again, there came a couple of ducks, which made Jace kind of hard to pass by them. Not that they really meant any hard, but Jace was  _ terrified  _ of ducks no matter what. Intan looked towards Jace, who was trapped on the bench a few moments later and he came running to him, growling at the ducks when he saw that Jace was afraid of them and Jace’s heart melted. Okay, this dragon was a saint! He saved him from the ducks and Jace happily picked him up, spinning around with him in his hands and earned himself a big, wet kiss from Intan, wrinkling his nose, but didn’t make a comment about it.

Their fun didn’t stop there! Luckily, Jace came prepared, he had taken a few of Intan’s favourite snacks with him and the two of them were then having a picnic right there in the middle of the park. Intan took a snack in between his teeth carefully and then lifted it up to Jace, because he looked hungry! “What is it, boy?” asked Jace and narrowed his eyes. “Want me to eat it?” he asked and Intan only screeched softly, Jace taking the snack, which honestly didn’t look too appetising. He didn’t even want to know what was in it.

But Intan was watching him and Jace couldn’t just throw it away. So, he took it like a hero, and  _ ate _ the dragon snack, which honestly didn’t taste that good, but forced on a smile and gave him thumbs up. “Mmm, it’s yummy,” said Jace, then panicked when Intan was giving him another treat. “Oh, no, thank you,” said Jace. “I don’t want you to run out, you know,” he said and Intan cocked his head. “It’s really yummy, but you’re a growing dragon, so you should eat up,” said Jace and luckily Intan bought it. 

_ Thank Raziel! _

After a few more laps around the park, Jace and Intan decided that it was time to get back home and honestly, Jace was more than happy about that. He had fun with the little dragon, but he was  _ exhausted _ as the little one really was a ball of energy just like Alec had explained to him. He honestly didn't know how his brother managed to do it all; keep up a successful relationship, run the Institute  _ and  _ raise a dragon. Jace was amazed and should be bowing down to Alec.

An hour later or so, Alec and Magnus finally came back home and Intan was overjoyed that his parents were finally back home. Hanging out with uncle Jace was fun and all, but Alec and Magnus were his world, Magnus and Alec giggling when Intan waited for them at the door, jumping into their laps and spent quite a lot of time showering them with kisses. And for being a good drgaon he earned himself a giant teddy bear! 


	4. Chapter 4

Intan had two aunts and he liked both of them; while the red one knew how to draw shiny runes in plain air, the other one, who loved red lipstick, wore a lot of shiny things on her, kind of like one of his dads, so Intan was always in awe and trying to get Izzy’s jewelry. It was so pretty and gold and Izzy was giggling as the dragon was sitting in her lap and was playing with her pendant of her necklace, only smiling and she did nothing to stop him, allowing the little one to have as much fun as he wanted, growling happily, then screeching and then he perked down, then back up, raising his paws up in the air.

Magnus and Alec were watching Izzy and Intan playing with each other, the two of them inviting Alec’s sister over as they wanted Intan to forget about the things that had been happening lately. Intan was feeling a bit under the weather as he lacked energy lately and his voice was raspy. It seemed like he caught a cold or something like that as his throat felt sore and that worried Magnus and Alec even though Asmodeus told them that it was  _ normal.  _ He was probably just a growing baby and that usually happened to dragons before they got their ability to breathe fire. Even if Magnus and Alec knew all of that, they were still worried.

Magnus was rubbing the back of his aching neck, Alec stepping behind him and placed his hands on top of Magnus’ shoulders, the warlock immediately relaxing his muscles under his touch and he sighed. He had tried reading many different books as he wanted to make this less painful for their baby. Asmodeus told them that it could be quite a painful experience for the young dragons and that broke Magnus’ heart, who was now nervously playing with his rings on his fingers, but managed a little smile as Alec was slowly massaging the pain away.

“Mmm, feels good,” purred Magnus under his touches and Alec happily smiled, but then doom crept back into his heart when he heard Intan coughing again and both of them turned around to see what was happening. But Intan seemed in a good mood so far as he was currently chewing on Izzy’s long hair and Alec’s sister was just laughing, because he was just so adorable and  _ ah!  _

“I wish I could somehow help Intan,” muttered Alec to himself, but Magnus heard him and he leaned up against him as he stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around him, placing his chin on top of Alec’s shoulder and continued to observe the little demon running around, now chasing after Chairman’s fluffy tail as the cat decided to join his little brother and Isabelle, who loved him as well. Then both of them jumped into her lap and she was in heaven. 

“Me too, darling, me too,” said Magnus and pressed a kiss against Alec’s neck, sighing again as he tightened the hold around his boyfriend and then chewed on his lower lip. “But my father says it’s normal… all young dragons go through this,” said Magnus, trying to make himself feel better with that, but it wasn’t really helping as Intan coughed again, looking over at Alec and Magnus sadly. “He’s suffering and I can’t do anything to help him,” said Magnus as he gritted his teeth and Alec slowly turned in his arms.

“You’ve done everything that you could,” said Alec as he knew that Magnus did his best. Alec also wished that he could do more, but he was afraid that the only thing in this case was to wait and see what would happen. But, still! Magnus wanted to try a spell on Intan, but didn’t know how demons would react to spells. Some of the spells could cause more pain that soothing it, so Magnus didn’t want to make it worse. Ugh, it was so annoying and Alec slipped back into worrying mode.

It looked like Intan wasn’t in a mood to be playing anymore as he ran up to Magnus and Alec, wanting to be picked up and Alec quickly scooped him up into his arms and nuzzled against his forehead. Intan felt a lot warmer to the touch and Alec clicked with his tongue. Magnus placed his hand over Intan’s forehead and his heart filled with worry as well, Izzy now on her legs and quickly hurried over to them.

“How is he doing?” asked Izzy as she was also worried and Intan looked at her. The shiny, sparkly thing around her neck still attracted his attention, reaching over for it and Izzy just handed him his necklace. Whatever it took, just that he felt better; that was all that mattered at the time and Intan looked in a better mood.

“Looks like he’s still feeling a bit under the weather, but he’s doing better than yesterday,” said Magnus as he observed the dragon. He was a bit more lively than the day before, which was a good sign. Asmodeus said that as soon as the first sparks of fire would appear, that the dragon’s condition would quickly get better. But it needed time and Magnus pressed his lips together. “Like I’ve said, my father says it’s a normal thing. You’re growing up,” said Magnus, his face looking completely smitten when he was talking to the demon, who happily screeched in agreement.

Oh, yes, Intan was excited to be growing up! He couldn’t wait to be a big, bad demon like those in his favourite books. Then he could fly on adventures with Alec, Magnus and Chairman Meow. Oh, that would be so exciting! His tail was happily waggling around as Magnus continued cooing down at him, his paws still holding Izzy’s necklace and Alec was smiling. Intan was happily growling in Alec’s arms and the two of them grinned when they looked at each other. 

“Who’s a good boy?” asked Alec, looking at Intan, but the dragon and the cat made a noise at the same time and they all burst into loud laughter. Right, Chairman didn’t want to be left out and, well, who could blame him? Magnus picked up their other baby, Chairman quickly looking to his younger brother. Chairman was also worried about him, because he noticed that something was off with the usually annoying and hyper dragon. He missed that side of him and he curiously leaned his head towards the dragon that was in Alec’s arms and then gave him a few kisses to feel better. That should do it, right?

Intan happily growled and left Chairman scarred when he got himself a kiss back and he quickly jumped off of Magnus' arms and Izzy grinned as the cat went and hid under the couch. Magnus fondly petted Intan's tummy and then let out a worried sigh, because he really felt quite a lot warmer to the touch, but again, his father told him that it was normal. So, he tried not to worry too much and instead focused on how adorable Intan looked with that necklace in his paws, happily squeezing it to himself and by the time that Izzy had to leave as she had a date with Simon, the necklace was no longer hers. 

"He'll just keep on hoarding shiny things until there's no more room for us to live in here, won't he?" joked Alec when he watched Intan sorting his collection of shiny things in order and Magnus snorted, but he kind of saw what Alexander meant. Then again, he could also agree with Intan, because there was never enough of glitter and shiny things. Magnus knelt closer to Intan, who apparently wanted to give him something and Magnus' jaw dropped to the floor when he saw that it was actually one of his rings that mysteriously went missing the last week, Magnus thinking that he lost in somewhere, but apparently not!

"Ah, so here is where this has been," said Magnus and gave Intan a look of disapproval, but Intan didn't seem to be too bothered as he was quite used to that look, but well! Instead, he went back to sorting things out and Magnus put the ring back onto his finger and straightened himself up, placing his hands on top of his sides and he shook his head. "He is quite cheeky one," commented Magnus and Alec only laughed and then felt relieved a little bit when he saw that Intan was acting more like his old self. 

"As long as he is happy and hyper, I'm happy too," said Alec and Magnus had to agree with that. That was why he leaned down and planted a little kiss on top of Intan's head and then looked at Alec. 

"Should we give him a little bath?" he asked as it helped the last time with cooling him down and Alec nodded. Besides, Intan  _ loved _ baths; all of the bubbles and splishy-splashy water! It was heaven and he perked up as soon as Magnus mentioned the bath.

"I think that would be a yes," said Alec and Intan was literally bouncing up and down. The baths were something that grandpa Asmodeus suggested and it was the best thing  _ ever!  _ "I'll go run him a bath, you stay with him here, okay?" asked Alec and Magnus nodded, sat down next to the excited dragon, who happily hopped into his lap. Magnus grinned and then looked at Chairman as well.

"Will you be joining Intan in the bath?" asked Magnus on purpose as he was only kidding around and with amusement in his eyes watched how Chairman stopped grooming himself from the previous assault (the kiss) and slowly started backing away under the couch again with his eyes wide open and Magnus started laughing out loud. Aw, his cat was adorable and so terrified of water that it was hilarious. Magnus continued laughing for a little while until he heard a loud screech from his lap and he quickly looked down and horror filled his eyes as he looked at Intan, who looked freaked out and in  _ pain. _

"Intan?" asked Magnus as the dragon suddenly jumped out of his lap and started freaking out, coughing and sneezing at the same time, shaking all over. Magnus started panicking when he saw their baby squirming from pain on the floor and his hands started shaking. He tried to think of any pain soothing spell he knew of, but nothing came to his mind and he felt helpless and powerless. Magnus completely froze when it came to Intan and felt guilt as he couldn't help him. With panic, he did the only thing he could possibly think of; call Alexander. "Alexander," gasped Magnus and quickly grabbed Intan into his arms as he felt tears gathering in his eyes. Not knowing what to do is every parent's worst moment, Magnus shaking and he looked up, Alec still nowhere to be seen. "Alexander, get in here.  _ Now!"  _ yelled Magnus, startling Intan in the process and he quickly squeezed him towards his chest. "Shh, baby, it'll be okay, I promise," said Magnus and looked up when Alec came running into the room, panicking as well when he heard Magnus' desperate cries from the bathroom.

"Magnus, what happened to-" he started, but then his voice trailed off when he saw the state that Intan was in and his heart fell into the pit of his stomach, quickly going to Magnus, who was silently sniffling now and trying to ignore his tears. Intan was more important now and Alec quickly went to Magnus and helped him onto his legs as the warlock was too out of it and his legs weren't listening to him at all.

"Alexander, do something," stammered Magnus and Alec quickly took the weeping dragon into his arms. Alec also didn't know what to do; calling for Asmodeus seemed like the most reasonable idea. "I-I don't-don't know what happened," was saying Magnus as his heart was breaking. "He was okay-okay and then just… started screaming like this. He has to be in so much pain and I-I don't know what… I can't-"

"Magnus, calm down," whispered Alec and tried to remain calm. "Asmodeus said that pain is normal, use a spell to soothe his pain," said Alec calmly and Magnus nodded, taking in a deep breath and brought his shaking fingers to the dragon, but magic wasn't listening to him  _ at all. _

"I-I can't-" said Magnus, sniffling.

"Yes you can, Magnus."

Magnus was shaking, but a kiss from Alec calmed him down. Magnus snapped his fingers and then finally sparks of blue magic started flying underneath them and he wasted no time, quickly hovering them on top of Intan and gasped when he could feel his pain and it wasn't pleasant at all. It felt like Intan was on fire, Magnus quickly taking Intan's pain away, using his magic to make the pain travel through him. Alec's eyes widened when he saw that Magnus was in pain now, but Intan was feeling a lot better, the pain slowly going away and his cries have quieted down, Magnus smiling, because finally. 

"It's working," gasped Magnus.

"How are you?" asked Alec, worried.

"It burns, Alexander, but I'm going to he okay," said Magnus, wincing in pain again and bit onto his lower lip. "All that matters is that our baby is okay," said Magnus softly. Alec agreed and disagreed. He was happy that Intan was okay, but Magnus was now in pain and Alec cursed. "Language," joked Magnus breathlessly and Alec caught Magnus in his arms when his power was slipping and just before Alec was about to offer his power to Magnus,  _ something  _ else happened.

There was smoke. And then a little spark of fire, which didn't come from Magnus and they looked at each other. Magnus' magic fizzled out in the meantime and Alec quickly looked at Intan, who growled and when he opened his mouth, another spark of fire was seen. Magnus noticed that as well and his heart started beating much faster, blinking a few times as Intan perked up and let out a surprised screech, a flame of fire suddenly escaping from his mouth and Alec yelped, the fire smoking his hair a little bit, Magnus acting quick and saved Alec's hair with magic, then going back to Intan, who was still freaking out.

There was  _ fire _ coming from his mouth! He jumped on the floor and then breathed out fire  _ again,  _ now the curtains catching on fire and poor dragon jumped as he didn't want his parents to scold him; he didn't do that on purpose! It was an accident and as he started explaining himself, more fire was escaping. What the hell?! He couldn't get it under control, no matter how much he tried, in the end keeping his mouth shut. Magnus was putting out the fire on curtains and Alec was proudly beaming down at the little one. So this was it, wasn't it?! Their baby finally got his ability for fire and Alec was  _ excited! _

"Finally," said Alec happily and Magnus quickly turned around after putting out the fire on curtains and he nodded with a smile. Yeah,  _ finally.  _ "Our baby is growing up and can breathe fire now, that is so cool," said Alec and picked up Intan, who was now grumbling, coughing up a bit more fire and Alec quickly pulled back, but didn't stop smiling. "That's so badass," said Alec and then kissed Intan's forehead. It seemed like he cooled off and Alec happily spun them around, Intan looking at Magnus. Was Papa proud as well?

"You're amazing," said Magnus and Intan happily waggled with his tail. "Lacking control, huh?" asked Magnus and Intan grumbled. "Don't worry, I know how it is. When I was first discovering my powers it took awhile before I've gotten a hang of it. But it's okay," said Magnus and Intan cheered up. 

"You're in good hands, we'll train you," said Alec. "Oh, can't wait to freak Jace out," said Alec and started cracking up, Magnus looking at him.

"Alec,  _ no,"  _ said Magnus. "We won't teach our baby bad things, remember?" asked Magnus and Alec only nodded. Very well, he was going to behave. He needed to be a role model now. "Also, I feel like we'll be needing my dad again," said Magnus and Alec nodded, Intan happily growling in agreement and the couch caught on fire. "Shi-" started Magnus, but then remembered the no cursing rule. "Oh, my goodness," exclaimed Magnus and quickly put out the fire, Intan again looking down, feeling guilty.

"It's okay," said Alec.

After Magnus sent the fire message to his father, Asmodeus soon popped up into the loft as he was more than excited to see Intan finally being able to produce fire and what he saw  _ shocked him. _ When little dragons finally gained their fire abilities as babies, it was usually just a little bit of smoke and a few sparks, but Intan was already breathing out flames and it was amazing. He truly was a special dragon and the training needed to happen as soon as possible if Magnus and Alec wanted to keep their place!

Luckily for them, Intan was a fast learner!


	5. Chapter 5

“Alexander, Edom is no place for a baby dragon,” said Magnus seriously and Alec nodded, but Magnus wasn’t really listening to him. Asmodeus had invited them over for dinner and of course Intan would be coming. Alec wanted Intan to see where his grandpa lived, plus, maybe he’d meet some new friends. Yes, Intan had many family members that cared for him, but maybe it would do him good; to spend some time with his own kind and maybe meet some friends. Intan was the only dragon currently living in New York and maybe the little one felt kind of lonely because of that. Alec didn’t know, but he wanted their precious baby to know where he came from. Besides, it’s not like they would be leaving him there to stay; they would be there for a couple of hours.

“We won’t leave him there,” said Alec softly and then placed his hands on top of his sides and shook his head as Magnus wasn’t ready to back down. “Asmodeus invited us over for a visit and I just think it would be fair to bring Intan with us,” said Alec and Magnus looked at the dragon, who was now happily chewing on his favourite pillow and the warlock huffed under his breath. He knew where Alexander was coming from; he knew that very much, but still he was worried. What if the other dragons would be mean to their little one?! “It’s good to know where his grandpa comes from, plus, it’ll give him a chance to hang out with other fellow dragons,” said Alec happily and Magnus still wasn’t too sure of it.

“Look, Alexander, I understand from where you’re coming from very much so, but,” said Magnus and rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. “It’s just, what if they will be mean to our baby?” asked Magnus with a serious voice and then looked at Intan. He couldn’t have their boy’s innocence to be over like that. “I mean, yeah, it would be good for him, but,” said Magnus and then pressed his lips together, chewing on his lower lip. “I’m still not too sure,” said Magnus and then looked at Alec.

“Well, we’d be there with him all the time,” said Alec, because he wasn’t intending to leave the poor baby alone with other dragons. “Plus, I’m sure that your father would make sure that he wouldn’t let any vicious dragons near out Intan, huh?” asked Alec when he remembered that Asmodeus wanted to take Intan down to Edom for visit before as well and Magnus nodded. Yeah, his boyfriend had a point. In the end, he slowly nodded, but promised to himself that he wouldn’t let his guard down; Intan was the only demon baby that he trusted and that was it!

“Okay,” said Magnus in the end and Alec happily gave him a long kiss, then turned to Intan, who then perked up and ran up to his fathers when they signed him to come closer. “Intan, how would you fancy a trip?” asked then the warlock and Intan’s wings started happily waggling around. Oh, he loved trips and travelling, especially with Magnus and Alec! It was always so much fun! He wondered where they would be going this time and when Magnus saw how excited Intan was, he grinned up to his ears and slowly leaned down to pick him up, Intan then curiously looking over to Alec. Alec was coming too, right?

“Yes, I’m coming as well,” said Alec when he saw that questionable look that he knew what it meant by now and Intan was even more excited! Now all he needed to know was the destination and he was all set! Should he take some of his toys with him so that he wouldn't get bored? Nah, probably it would be okay and fun! “We’re going to Edom,” said Alec suddenly and Intan gave him the  _ stop kidding around, dad,  _ kind of look and Alec started cracking up when he saw that. “Now, what’s with that look?” asked Alec and crossed his arms on top of his chest and Intan screeched. 

“We’ll be paying your grandpa Asmodeus a visit,” announced Magnus and Intan then looked at him and started thinking. “He invited me and Alexander over for dinner and, well, we can’t just leave you here alone. I mean we could call Jace or Izzy over to babysit you, but we thought that it would maybe be a good idea that you came with us as well,” explained it to him simply Magnus and Intan was now done thinking. He loved his uncle and aunt, but, well, nothing could compare to his dads. Plus, his grandpa was really fun! But wasn't Edom a super scary place? Intan could remember Magnus and Alec talking about something like that and that was why Intan wasn't so sure about that. But maybe he was already a big boy that could visit such a scary place! He already could spit fire!

Magnus smiled and then placed a kiss on top of Intan's head, handing him to Alexander then and the dragon was happily growling in Alec's hands while Magnus was making plans. Well, since they were going to be guests in Edom, they needed to bring something with them, but _ what?!  _ "Alexander, we need to bring my father a gift," said Magnus as he was now thinking out loud and Alec was quick to agree; making a good impression was among his top priorities. "What should we bring him?" asked Magnus and rubbed his palms together.

Alec shrugged; what do you get a Greater demon?! "Wine?" asked Alec, kind of blurting it out and Magnus hummed a few times. He liked how Alec was thinking; one could never go wrong with wine. He snapped his fingers and summoned one of the finest wines and then nodded. Well, that should do it! 

"All set then," said Magnus and looked at his boyfriend and the dragon, who were now in their own little world. Intan was a growing boy, in the last few months he had grown quite a bit, he was double the size of Chairman now, which made Magnus so happy; they were doing a great job with raising the little one and Asmodeus was telling them that Intan would be also ready to start learning how to fly any time now and that was something that Alec was dying to happen, because he was planning on teaching Intan how to fly. Both Magnus and Asmodeus wondered how Alexander was going to do that, but Alec had his mind set on it.  _ When there was a will, there was a way! _

"Hey don't you ignore me like that," said Magnus and then clicked with his tongue, but smiled when he saw Intan nuzzled into Alec's neck and Magnus could so relate to the dragon then. There was his favourite place to nuzzle into when he and Alec were cuddling and he sighed. "I'll be jealous if you continue ignoring me like this," said Magnus and then grinned when the two were still too busy to acknowledge his presence. As the two of them were completely ignoring Magnus, the warlock pouted and then walked closer to them, now pretending to be sulking and Alec finally looked up when he saw the pout on Magnus' lips and quickly kissed it away.

"Not ignoring you," said Alec and kissed him again, Magnus pleasantly surprised. Oh, so he  _ was  _ listening to him! Good, he better! Magnus snorted at his own thoughts and then looked at Intan, who was now completely excited about the trip as he was bouncing up and down in Alec's arms and the Shadowhunter was softly laughing, Magnus' hand on Intan's head slowly calming him down, but he was still buzzing with excitement; Alec could feel it and it was beyond adorable.

"Okay, let me create that portal now," said Magnus and Alec slowly stepped back, the shiny portal opening up and Intan was observing it, wanting to run into it on his own, but was still afraid of unknown on the other side! He knew there would be other dragons and that was what Intan didn't know how he felt about it. He could hear Alec and Magnus talking about him making friends, but Intan wasn't so sure if he would trust strangers, so he just closed his eyes and squeezed against Alec when he followed Magnus into the portal.

* * *

Intan was fascinated when they reached Edom as he couldn't stop staring around. Edom was fascinating, but also scary! He was shaking when there was suddenly a wind of smoke around them and he quickly jumped up into Magnus' arms then and growled sadly, wanting to go back. Edom frightened him and he didn't like it there. He heard a loud screech from above them and he looked up, eyes wide and he then flapped with his wings when he saw dragons above them. Unlike him, those demons were all grown up and looked so badass, like he hoped to get one day. But he didn't like how loud they were being, hiding under Magnus' coat when a demon acknowledged his presence and Magnus giggled.

"Aw, it'll be okay, we won't let the scary demons get to you," said Alec as he was also completely fascinated by Edom and looked at where Magnus pointed to; that was where Asmodeus lived and while Alec didn't seem too bothered by the ruins, Intan had so many questions, especially when they've gotten closer to it. 

Grandpa's house was weird and funny! It looked like a really old castle, but  _ without  _ a roof and that confused the hell out of the little dragon, who was just quietly looking and taking everything in, quietly judging Asmodeus' poor taste in interior design. When they stepped inside, Intan expected the inside at least to be all bright and colourful and cosy, but it was anything but  _ that.  _ Intan narrowed his eyes when he saw books scattered all over the floor and as a book lover himself, Intan needed to have a serious talk with Asmodeus! One does not throw books on the floor and leave them there! Also, the rooms were lit up with only candles, which made their shadows appear all long and scary! Intan  _ didn't _ like it at all! It was creepy and scary!

Suddenly, something moved behind them and Intan froze! There was a tapping sound and footsteps coming closer to them and he started freaking out, jumping on the floor and decided to be a  _ brave _ dragon and protect Magnus and Alec, who wanted to tell him that it was just Asmodeus coming closer to them, but Intan didn't see him! It was kind of Asmodeus' own fault as the light was so bad in there! So, before Asmodeus had the chance to greet him, Intan took in a deep breath and started spitting out fire and Asmodeus let out a loud shriek. 

"Hey, it's me!" said Asmodeus quickly, his precious cane catching on fire, but luckily he acted quickly and put it out. Magnus and Alec both panicked, but Asmodeus then just started laughing and Alec finally let his guard down and he huffed under his breath and then looked at Magnus, who was shaking his head. Intan calmed down when he recognised the voice, but screeched when he heard Asmodeus laughing. That  _ wasn't  _ funny! "Aw, did I startle you?" asked Asmodeus and leaned down to hug the baby dragon, who quickly ran away and hid behind Magnus and Alec and started sulking. "Hey, what did I do?!"

"You shouldn't have laughed at him," scolded him Magnus and then shook his head. "You really scared him!" carried on Magnus and Asmodeus apologised, Intan still sulking in the corner and Alec started laughing. Oh, Intan was indeed growing up!

"I'm so happy you visited, my lovelies!" said Asmodeus happily and hugged both of the boys, Alec awkwardly looking at Magnus after the hug. "Oh, the dinner will be finished every minute now, so you just came in time," said Asmodeus and clasped his hands together. "And I'm happy Intan is here as well even though he appears to be ignoring me now," said Asmodeus and then huffed under his breath.

While Magnus and Alec gave the wine bottle to Asmodeus and were now just chatting away, Intan was on a mission. That place was a complete mess and he couldn't just let the books be on that dirty floor for any longer! So, while the  _ adults _ were talking, Intan started cleaning up after his grandfather! One by one, he carefully picked up a book with his teeth and started putting them on top of each other on Asmodeus’ Throne, knowing that he was bound to notice them there. As he was being a good, busy boy, the three of them quite quickly saw what was he doing and Asmodeus narrowed his eyes.

“Why is he putting the books on my throne?” asked Asmodeus and narrowed his eyes.

“I think he’s trying to tell you what I’ve been telling you for centuries;  _ clean up  _ a little bit,” said Magnus and started cracking up when he saw the look on his dad’s face. “Plus, Intan is a bookworm, you see, so the books on the floor probably bother him quite a lot,” said Magnus and Asmodeus was slowly being pinned down in a corner. Maybe his place wasn’t organised, but that was the plan, it was all about the  _ aesthetic!  _ Seriously, how could not they appreciate it! It worked well!

“Not to be rude, but maybe you could, I don’t know, um, summon a bookcase?” suggested ALec, trying to be polite and Asmodeus was completely defeated, snapped his fingers and there suddenly stood a big bookcase, all of the books quickly on it as he snapped his fingers again and then he looked at Intan. 

“Happy?”

Intan screeched happily and waggled his tail, happily hopping over to Asmodeus and the demon just shook his head. Intan wanted to suggest to the old man that he needed some proper lights in there as well, but then there came a loud screech from above and Intan quickly hid under the throne, Asmodeus looking up and he fondly smiled when he saw one of his favourite dragons of Edom; Baby Asmodeus. Well, he wasn’t a baby anymore, he was all grown up and he happily landed on the floor next to Asmodeus, Alec completely in awe when he watched Asmodeus happily pet the big dragon.

“Aw there you are,” said Asmodeus and then folded his arms. “You missed curfew, where were you, young man?” he asked and the dragon growled loudly, bowing his head down. “You’re late, 30 minutes! Do you want me to ground you?” he asked and demon growled back in protest. Ah, he was a teenager now and it was…  _ difficult!  _ “Don’t talk back!” he said and Alec was chuckling, Magnus over with Intan as he looked too freaked out. “I’d send you to your room, but I want you to meet someone, actually,” said Asmodeus and Baby Asmodeus perked up. 

“Come on out,” said Magnus softly and knelt down, Intan’s head peeking out from under the throne and he shook his head. No! The demon was  _ scary!  _ He was going to eat him! “Aww, I can vouch for this one, he isn’t evil! He’s actually pretty sweet and, um, in a way my brother,” said Magnus and started thinking. “So… your uncle,” said Magnus, bending the rules of mathematics by a lot and then grinned. “Yes, that make sense, come out and meet your uncle,” said Magnus and Intan growled. He had one more uncle?! Wow, his family was  _ big! _

Intan slowly came out of his hiding spot and saw the big dragon curiously looking at him, happily sitting down and patiently waiting for Intan to make the first move. “This is Intan…. your… nephew?” asked Asmodeus and rubbed his forehead. Yeah, let’s go with that! “Intan, this is Baby Asmodeus,” said Asmodeus happily and Intan took  a step back, then one forwards and two steps back again but after a while, he finally managed to come closer and he sat in front of him.

The bigger dragon looked amused with the smaller one and Alec was on edge, there all the time. Magnus knew him, but Alec didn’t and he kept holding his breath back as the huge dragon leaned closer and then happily nuzzled with his forehead against Intan’s, who let out a happy screech and then he happily hopped around his  _ uncle.  _ Alec was again on edge when Intan got a bit rougher with playing, but the bigger one was trained and was just happily chasing him around the place in circles as there wasn’t really a lot of space for them to play at! Maybe they could go out? So, he asked Asmodeus. 

“Aw, baby, you see, Intan is still quite young, so let’s keep it inside for now, okay?” asked Asmodeus and the dragon was happy to comply. Maybe after the dinner, all of them could go out and play! And that was indeed what happened! After the dinner was over, Magnus and Alec allowed that Intan could go out and play, but they were there  _ all _ the time keeping a careful watch over their baby. But it looked like they’ve got it under control as when another dragon came closer, Baby Asmodeus wasted no time to blast it away with his fire and then went back to running around on the ground with the little one. Oh, he protected their baby!

And Intan was in awe! His uncle was so strong and cool! He made a new friend that day and he was happy to say that he’d be probably visiting again for two main purposes, (a) to make sure Asmodeus kept the books in order and (b), to play again with his uncle!


	6. Chapter 6

''Magnus, don't you think that's kind of high?'' asked Alec, arms crossed on top of his chest as he watched Intan sitting on a branch of a tree, that wasn't very high, Magnus keeping his magic ready just in case. Magnus and Alec were teaching their baby how to fly. Asmodeus had said that their little dragon should be ready by now and tried teaching it himself, but Intan wouldn't want to let go of high places as he would only screech and wail when he would be alone with Asmodeus. Not even Baby Asmodeus could help out; it looked like little Intan trusted only Alec and Magnus when it came to flying. So, after giving them a few pointers, Alec and Magnus were all caught up when it came to dragon flying.

It wasn't even that difficult; all that Intan needed to do was to let go, jump and start flapping with his wings, but he was too terrified to do it on his own; maybe with Alec and Magnus there it was going to be difficult. But Alec wasn't so sure, because Intan was now screeching as he was looking down terrified. He was sure before, thinking that he would be able to do it with his dads with him, but now that he was up there, he wasn't so sure anymore. They said that he was a big boy and usually he would agree, but now he wanted _not_ to be that. He wasn't ready! Flying was too scary, what if he would fall?!

''It's not too high, he's on the lowest of all branches,'' said Magnus softly and Intan screeched. It was true; he wasn't that high above the floor. The tree that he was on was old and had those big, big branches that almost came to the floor. Alec could easily lift his arms up and touch the branch, so it really wasn’t high. ''Come on, baby,'' said Magnus, trying to encourage the little dragon, who was now still sadly screeching as he was looking around. ''You're ready, don't be afraid. Alexander and I are here,'' said Magnus and Intan screeched again in protest.

''Maybe he isn't ready?'' asked Alec and then rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. ''We shouldn't push him too much,'' he then said and Magnus looked at him. Yes, that was very true, but he had seen Intan trying to learn how to fly on his own. He would try to hop off the coffee table and would flap his wings quickly. But the thing was that the coffee table wasn't too high, now was it. So, Intan _was_ ready, just needed a little push, a little encouragement to keep going and that was where Alec and Magnus came in.

''He is, Alexander, trust me,'' said Magnus and smiled. ''You've seen him too, right? Trying to practice flying on his own,'' said Magnus and Alec nodded. ''Besides, it's going to be okay. I have magic to keep him from falling if he slips,'' said Magnus softly and Alec slowly relaxed, because that was true. There was no way that Magnus would let Intan get hurt, so he finally stopped protesting and smiled as he looked up at the dragon. ''But, if you're really not ready then we can stop,'' said Magnus quickly and looked up at Intan as well.

Intan didn't want that! He wanted to fly and he was ready, but was just too nervous! He, too, wanted to be a big, all mighty dragon that would fly around the sky and look all badass; it was all he strived to be for! But it was just... _scary._ Growing up was scary, was what Intan found out, but he knew that he shouldn't be too afraid, because his dads were going to be there always to protect him. Intan quickly screeched in protest and if he wanted he could jump down, because Magnus opened up his arms and told him to come down if he was really too afraid. Instead of jumping down, Intan perked up his head proudly high up at the sky and tried to look all brave.

''I think he's ready,'' whispered Alec and placed his hands over his chest and happily sighed. ''Ah, look at him Magnus. Just yesterday he was hatched and now he's learning how to fly,'' said Alec, his voice getting high pitched, because he was both proud and just so excited. This was finally happening. ''Okay, Intan, you've got this! We believe in you,'' said Alec and Intan happily screeched, extending out his wings and flapped with them.

''That's the spirit, baby,'' said Magnus and rubbed his palms together. ''I'll keep my magic activated all the time, okay? So even if you don't get it in the first try, it's going to be okay. My magic will keep you from falling,'' promised him Magnus and Intan felt a lot better. Yes, Papa and dad would never allow him to get a _boo-boo._ Intan hunched down and Magnus giggled; he was too adorable. ''Okay, now whenever you're ready,'' said Magnus. ''Just like your grandpa said the last time; try letting go and then move your wings super-fast,'' said Magnus. It was that simple, but then again... easier said than done!

''Yes!'' said Alec, super excited. ''And don't think too much, okay?'' chimed in Alec, Intan growling in agreement as his paws were nervously shaking when he was looking down, but then he closed his eyes and got ready.

 _'Be one with the wind, be one with the universe. Be the sky, be as light as a feather; think positive and happy thoughts. You can do it, you're amazing and almighty dragon! For only sky is the limit and you can go above and beyond that! You're a fearless dragon, it's in your blood to fly. It will be okay,'_ was what was going in Intan's head; it was a pep talk that was given to him by Asmodeus last week and he was using that, plus his dads' positive words and encouragement to keep him going! Okay, he got this! It was going to be okay. And even if he wouldn't be able to fly on the first try, it was going to be okay. No one got it right off the bat, patience and time were needed.

“Ready?” asked Magnus and Intan replied with blasting out a little ball of fire up in the air, telling them that he was born ready. Magnus grinned and Alec tensed up as he was waiting to see what would happen. He believed in their son, who was now again hunched down, preparing to jump up and then start flapping his wings. In principle, it should all go okay!

So, Intan looked around him instead looking at the ground and he screeched as he watched the birds. He was soon going to be like them and then just went for it, because Alec had told him not to over-think it. He jumped slightly up and then started moving his wings quickly, surprised, because instead of lifting, he was descending and he panicked even though he knew that Magnus’ magic was there to keep him from falling. It was still a scary feeling and the more he flapped with his wings, the more scared he was, screeching and Magnus acted quickly when he saw that the first try was going to be a fail. His magic gently lifted Intan up and Intan at first thought that he got it, but then he was disappointed when he saw magic around him, Magnus making sure that he made it to the ground safely.

Intan was disappointed in himself. Yes, they all told him that practice made perfect, but he really wanted to make Magnus and Alec proud and he thought he’d be able to do it on the first try. But now he didn’t and he was feeling bad, his tail flipped around him, his head bowed down and was sadly blowing out the tiniest flame. Magnus and Alec looked at each other and then smiled. Alec was the one who made his way to Intan and knelt down to him, gently petting his forehead, Intan looking up and his golden eyes looked dark and sad!

“That was an amazing first try,” said Alec happily and Intan screeched in protest. No it wasn’t; it completely sucked! “You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. We’ve told you, no? It takes time and for the first time you were amazing!” said Alec and Intan cheered up a little bit, but still felt a bit down. “Aw, don’t pout, you really were amazing. Right, Magnus?”

“It’s true, Alexander is right,” said Magnus happily and came to the two of them. “You were fearless and so brave,” said Magnus, Intan perking up. He was?! Magnus noticed that Intan looked in higher spirits, so he smiled. “It’s true, for the first try that was _amazing,_ ” said Magnus. “You’re going to be amazing when you try flying more,” said Magnus and Intan was now excited. Oh, really?! He believed them and was then looking up at the branch. He wanted to go again and was happily bouncing up and down, Alec grinning.

“Wanna try again?” asked Alec and Intan’s tail was waggling, growling excitedly and Magnus carefully lifted him up on the same branch with his magic.

And so, the flying lesson was afoot! Intan was super confident in himself after Alec and Magnus gave him the pep talk, so he decided to try it out a few more times, Magnus and Alec always making sure to clap him even though he didn’t manage to take off and after four more tries, Intan was again completely crushed and discouraged. He tried a few more times, but his spirits were completely down and he was sadly growling on the floor again and was feeling sorry for himself. He looked like a little bundle of sadness, now glaring at his wings and started arguing with them.

Intan was growling at his wings, calling them useless and Magnus and Alec were now again looking at each other, hearts breaking, because they couldn’t stand to see their little one beat himself over this so much. He was indeed just a baby and Asmodeus told them that dragons weren’t like birds. It took them quite a while before they would be able to fly on their own, so it was kind of unrealistic Intan to start flying on the first day of flying lessons. Alec was chewing on his lower lip as he didn’t know what to do.

“What do we do? I can’t stand to see him like this,” said Alec and then huffed under his breath. “He’s still just a baby,” said Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together. It was true, Intan’s age was showing, because he was crying then again and Magnus’ heart twisted and he quickly hurried over to the dragon, picking him up. Intan only nuzzled against the crook of Magnus’ neck and continued crying.

“Shh, hey, don’t cry,” said Magnus and Intan didn’t listen. “Alexander, I-”

“Intan, listen to us,” said Alec and Intan slowly opened his eyes, but was still loudly screeching, howling and was angrily looking at his wings. “No, don’t… Intan, your wings are perfect the way they are,” said Alec, because he knew that look all too well. He used to think like that in the past about himself; that he wasn’t good enough. Always pushed himself much harder than he should have; always feeling not good enough when he would compare himself to others and he gritted his teeth. He didn’t want Intan to go through all of this himself. It was too cruel. “You’re amazing,” said Alec.

“Listen to him, he’s right,” said Magnus softly and gently pulled back, lifting Intan up and the dragon was now just looking down. “Look at us,” said Magnus and Intan listened to them. “We want you to know one thing; never think of yourself like you’re not good enough, you’ll always be amazing,” said Magnus.

“Impossible just means to try again,” said Alec and Intan screeched. “Hey, you’re part Lightwood,” said Alec and Intan cocked his head. “And that combined with Bane… _oof,_ you’re amazing little fella,” said Alec happily and Intan looked at Magnus nodded. “So love yourself,” said Alec. “And if you don’t do it at the first try? Who the hell cares? Do you think I became such an amazing archer in a day?”

“Yes and it took me _years_ to control my magic,” said Magnus.

“Took Jace years to even hold the Stele right without breaking it all the time,” joked Alec because he wanted to cheer Intan up and it was working! Intan let out a high pitched scream, which was a sign that he was in a good mood.

“So you see,” said Magnus. “Do things at the pace that suits you the most,” said Magnus and Intan’s tail was again happily waggling. Magnus happily pressed a kiss on top of Intan’s head, who was then happily bounding up and down in his arms and Magnus released him onto the floor, Alec looking at Magnus, both of them smiling. Good! Intan didn’t look sad anymore and he wasn’t sad anymore. He was happy again and it didn’t bother him anymore, but he also didn’t want to fly anymore that day, he was tired. He wanted to go home and play with his brother!

“Should we go home?” asked Alec carefully and Intan screeched in agreement, Magnus smiling as he watched Alec pick their little one up and Alec was all smiles as was Intan. “And once we come home we’ll give you amazing treats and we’ll all watch your favourite movie,” said Alec and Intan was now even happier! Magnus happily chuckled when he saw that Intan now couldn’t contain his excitement and snapped his fingers, creating a portal that lead them straight home.

Once home, Intan was already sitting on the couch, waiting for the treats, snacks and the movie. Magnus and Alec looked at each other again, grinning and they quickly set everything up. A bit later, when Intan and Chairman were huddled up together and watching the movie, Magnus and Alec kissed and looked over their two boys. “We’re good at this parenting thing,” said Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Oh, yeah,” said Magnus and just rested his head on top of Alec’s shoulder.

 


	7. Chapter 7

After a few months of hiding Intan from others, Alec finally decided that it was time to come forward and tell his mother that she was, well... a grandmother now! Alec and Magnus invited Maryse over to their place and Alec was nervously pacing around the living room, while Magnus was only smiling as he watched Alexander and the little one. As Alec was walking around in circles, Intan was copying him, walking around in circles as well. When Alec shook his head in worries, Intan did as well and Magnus couldn't stop smiling. The little dragon was such a copycat and Magnus only leaned back in the couch, while Chairman hopped into his lap and happily started purring when he felt the warlock's hand on top of his head and he then just shook his head.

Magnus didn't know why Alexander was so nervous. While it was true that  _ most _ Shadowhunters would react pretty negatively when they would see that they kept a baby dragon at their home, Magnus also knew that Maryse wasn't like most Shadowhunters, especially with all the progress that she had done ever since the two of them met. Maryse was no longer that same, cold-hearted woman. She was a doll now; one of the sweetest people that Magnus knew and he was just grinning. Alec was panicking for nothing, but then again, this was Alec that he was talking about. Alec didn't know what being chill meant, so being all up and pacing was what Alexander knew the most. Magnus folded his arms on top of his chest and then just shook his head.

Alec, on the other head, didn't know how Magnus could be this calm. While, yes, his mother had changed a lot, that didn't mean that she'd accept them keeping a  _ demon _ at home. It was still a demon, no matter how one looked at it and he was nervously chewing on his lower lip, still walking around in circles. Intan was still following him, but Alec didn't stop as he was too worried, only speeding up if only and Intan soon became dizzy by how much his dad was pacing around and he had to sit down and stop, shaking his head as the room was spinning around.

Intan thought that his dad was playing a game, so he decided to follow him around. The game of mimicking Magnus and Alec was something that became his favourite thing to do lately. He liked how they would ''scold'' him to stop being a copy-cat, but he knew that they were only messing around. However, this new game that Alec was playing soon became not so much fun when the little dragon's head started feeling dizzy and he had to stop and slowly waddle away, shaking his head, because he didn't like how everything was spinning in front of his head. He slowly made his way to Magnus and then closed his eyes. 

Magnus smiled when he saw the poor dragon trying to overcome his dizziness, so he slowly lifted himself up and leaned down to pick up Intan, who was still screeching and growling, looking at Alec, who wouldn’t stop pacing around. What the hell was with him? Intan looked at Magnus, needing an explanation, because this game wasn’t fun at all! And he was going to let the warlock know that! His dad needed to sit down or he’d get as dizzy as him!

“Alexander, slow down, will ya?” asked Magnus and Alec looked up at him and then took in a deep breath, biting on his lower lip and then just continued walking up and down, no longer in circles, but it confused Intan even more than before. “You’re confusing our little one. He was following you around before and poor baby got all dizzy, so hold your horses. You’re making me nervous too… when there’s nothing to be nervous about,” said Magnus softly and chuckled when he saw Alec slowly stopping and he started biting on his nails instead.

“Magnus, you don’t understand. This is my  _ mother _ we’re talking about,” said Alec and rubbed his forehead. “I know you think all will be okay, but you don’t know her like  _ I  _ do. Yes, she’s changed, but she still tends to overreact,” said Alec and then took in a deep breath. 

“Alexander, do stop talking,” said Magnus and then shook his head. “We both know that Maryse is going to love this little munchkin,” said Magnus and lifted Intan above his head. Oh, he had gotten quite a lot heavier too! “I mean what’s there not to love, isn’t that right, baby?” asked Magnus and Intan happily screeched, but he had so many questions. Who was this Maryse person? Oh, was she why Alec looked so nervous before?! Intan perked up and he then started thinking. The more he thought about it, the more he was nervous as well!

Alec was a badass Shadowhunter, he didn’t get afraid of anyone! So if this Maryse person scared his dad so much, then she really had to be scary! Intan wasn’t so sure anymore about meeting her! Alec was a brave fighter, so… Intan quickly hid behind Magnus’ back and the warlock started chuckling, but then he gave Alec a look and the hunter quickly calmed down, because he could only see it then that his nervousness was projecting on Intan as well! And that was something that he didn’t want; the child must not grow up in stressful situations!

“Intan, come out, there’s nothing to be afraid of,” said Magnus and clicked with his tongue. “Maryse is Alexander’s  _ mother, _ ” explained Magnus, because Intan didn’t really get that before and he narrowed his eyes. Intan looked at Alec, completely dumbfounded and he blinked a few times. So… his dad was afraid of his mother?! Intan let out a high pitched screech and Alec narrowed his eyes. Intan was laughing at him?!

“There’s nothing to laugh about, you two,” said Alec and then pressed his hands on top of his sides and rolled his eyes, but in the end he only smiled. Ah, yes, he was overreacting just a little bit, perhaps! So, Alec decided to finally let it go and he just sighed happily. “Okay, okay, I’ll admit I overreacted a little bit,” said Alec and then slowly came closer to Intan and Magnus and sat onto the couch next to them, Chairman then crawling into Alec’s lap and the hunter only grinned. “But I am  _ not _ afraid of my mother, okay?” asked Alec.

“Of course you aren’t,” said Magnus with a wink.

“Am not!” said Alec and then happily petted Chairman’s belly. “I am completely calm, I am a Shadowhunter after all, so I’ve got it together all the time,” said Alec, closed his eyes and finally calmed down. Was he afraid of his mother for real though? Well- Alec was about to tell them that Maryse didn’t scare him again, but then there was a knock at the door and Alec was quickly catapulted onto his legs, poor Chairman quickly jumping away and meowed angrily. “Raziel, hide me,” exclaimed Alec and Magnus started laughing out loud, to the point of crying. 

Alec’s cheeks were red, blushing up to his ears and Magnus grinned when he saw how red Alexander’s ears have gotten. Aw, his boyfriend was  _ too _ adorable for words and while the two of them were bickering back and forth, Intan quickly decided to go open the door. Even though he was still small, he learned how to open the door. He’d just jump up a few times, hitting the door knob with his snout a few times and if he was lucky enough, the door would open! He was a smart boy! Plus, it seemed that this was up to him, this time. It was rude to keep guests waiting outside the door like that! So, he was well-mannered dragon, who quickly hurried to the door, hunched down and jumped. 

Alec’s plan was to slowly ease Maryse into telling her about Intan. So, imagine his shock and horror when he saw Intan jumping up and managing to open the door on the first try this time! Usually it took him a few tries, but not this time and his jaw just dropped, eyes feeling with fear when Maryse slowly opened the door, Intan happily jumping back and got ready to greet the  _ scary _ guest. Intan didn’t know what to expect, but from how much Alec was trembling, he was expecting to see a scary dragon lady, but Maryse was anything but that! Intan perked up and then happily screeched, his tail waggling happily and he was bouncing up and down. Oh, she was a pretty lady! Intan backed back a little bit and then bowed down as a greeting.

Being invited over to Magnus’ that day, Maryse was more than happy to visit. It’s been a while since she had last visited the warlock’s place. Plus, his son also seemed kind of distant and distracted lately. Nothing changed between them, they still got along, but Maryse was still Alec’s mother, so she knew when he was hiding something away from her. And when he called her that day, telling her to come over, she knew that her hunches were right, even though he kept reassuring her that he wasn’t hiding anything away from her. 

Maryse didn’t know what to expect to be honest, but nothing could prepare her to what she saw when she stepped inside of Magnus’ loft. There was a little… dragon, right there in front of her, who was now bowing down and was happily screeching when he finally looked back up at her and Maryse quickly jumped back, letting out a little yelp of surprise and Intan narrowed his eyes. Oh, was the lady afraid?! His head bowed down a little bit from disappointment, but he wasn’t going to let his good mood to be spoiled! Maybe she just needed some time to warm up to him! And then all would be good again!

“Alec,” said Maryse and then took another step back. “What is… why is there a demon in your apartment?” she asked carefully and Intan’s wings lowered as he bowed his head down in sadness. He didn’t appreciate being called a demon. While, yes, he knew he was technically a demon, he preferred the term  _ dragon.  _ He knew how nasty other ‘’demons’’ were, so it saddened him when someone called him one. But Maryse sadly didn’t know that and she narrowed her eyes when she saw that the demon appeared to be sad? “Alec?!”

“Mom, I can explain,” said Alec quickly as he stepped closer and then pressed his lips together, Intan now hiding behind Magnus’ legs as he ran away from the scary lady and wrapped himself with his wings. He wasn’t a demon! Alec looked at the dragon and he looked then at his mom. “Mom, he doesn’t like being called a demon, okay?” asked Alec in a very protective voice, sounding like a parent protecting their child, because that was exactly what he was doing at the moment to be honest. “His name is Intan and he’s a dragon,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened. Alexander was amazing in his  _ dad mode.  _

“I’m… sorry?” asked Maryse as she was taken back. Her son was protecting the…  _ dragon?  _ Maryse lowered her gaze and then arched an eyebrow when she then saw Magnus cuddling Intan and she looked back at Alec, blinking a few times and then she finally started understanding the whole thing.  _ Oh!  _ So, this was what Alec was hiding away from her, was it? She suddenly felt guilty, because Intan looked sad and hurt and Maryse quickly stepped closer to them… she really meant no harm! She was just startled when a demon suddenly welcomed her at Magnus’ loft, that was all! “Alec, can you please explain to me what is going on?” asked Maryse softly. 

“Ah, well… the thing is,” said Alec and rubbed the back of his neck, Intan then hiding his face in Magnus’ chest, who was lightly chuckling. He knew Alexander’s mother meant no harm; she was just startled and said what she said in the heap of the moment. Besides,  _ anyone _ would get startled if they would be welcomed like that by a dragon! He was sure that they could work it out and everything would be okay! “Intan... I found him around three months ago when Izzy, Jace and I were out on a mission. Remember the day whole New York was under attack by that many demons?” asked Alec and Maryse slowly nodded. “Well, it was then that I ran into this little one,” said Alec and smiled. “He had just hatched, mom… and I couldn’t… well  _ you know, _ ” said Alec as he didn’t want to mention all of that in front of a child. “So, I took him back home and since then he’s kind of our child,” said Alec and Maryse was slowly nodding, just taking everything in.

“So,” said Maryse and then peeked at Intan again, who ducked his head down when he saw the lady looking over his way. “You’ve been raising up a dragon for the past few months. I knew something was going on,” said Maryse and then rubbed the back of his neck. “Truth be told, I expected many things, but this… that you’ve become a father of a dragon,” said Maryse, careful of what she was saying. “Is the last thing I’d expect,” said Maryse and Alec then only shrugged. “So that would make me his… grandmother?” asked Maryse, trying to think about it for a little while. But it did add up… in a way. She was Intan’s  _ grandmother!  _ Now that was…

… so

… cool!

“Yep,” said Alec and then looked into his mother’s eyes, trying to figure out what was she thinking. Was she angry or upset? Didn’t seem like it, but one could never know with Maryse Lightwood! What if she was-

“Come here, you little cutie-patootie,” suddenly escaped past Maryse’s lips and Alec’s jaw dropped to the floor when he heard his mom’s voice. It was high pitched, something that he  _ wasn’t _ used to and he was quite surprised to be honest. Maryse had always been a person that held back, but now… not so much! She happily clasped her hands together and slowly went closer to Magnus, who was then beaming at the woman. He knew it! He knew that she was going to love their baby! It was hard not to fall in love with him when he was this adorable! Ah, yes, their baby was amazing and perfect!

“Mom?” asked Alec carefully and went closer to her.

Intan then perked up when the woman was now closer and looked up at Magnus, not knowing what to do or how to react. Just before, she called him a demon and now she was all sweet to him?! It wasn’t adding up, so he needed his father’s opinion. Magnus grinned and placed a kiss on top of his head. “It’s okay, Intan, Maryse is a nice lady, she is our friend,” said Magnus and gave him a little wink. Intan screeched, because he still wasn’t too sure about it, but he slowly looked at Maryse, who was now already head over heels for him. 

Just thinking how polite he was before when he opened the door for her! She realised it then that the bow meant that he was saying hello to her and she was just. “Aww, before you were saying hello to me, weren’t you?” asked Maryse and Intan growled in agreement. Maryse looked up at Magnus as she didn’t know what that was supposed to mean, but the warlock only nodded and the woman smiled. “So, I see,” said Maryse and then sighed happily as she continued to look into Intan’s eyes. “You have your daddy’s eyes, don’t you?” asked Maryse and Magnus chuckled when they exchanged looks. As soon as she said that, Intan happily perked up and looked at Magnus again, who had his glamour down then and Maryse was only smiling. “Like father, like son,” said Maryse and winked. “I’m sorry about before, I didn’t mean to call you a demon. Can you forgive me?” she asked and Intan slowly reached out to her with his wing.

Intan happily hopped into her arms, startling Maryse, but she quickly caught him and Alec smiled when he saw Intan snuggling up against her. “I told you, Alexander,” said Magnus when he came closer to Alec. “You worried far too much, it’s impossible not to love our baby. He’s amazing,” said Magnus and Alec had to nod in agreement.

“And he’s so polite,” said Maryse, because good manners were important to her. “He bowed down when I came in before,” said Maryse and Intan was then glowing with pride and happiness. Yes, he was very polite! Just like Magnus and Alec taught him! “You’re doing an amazing job,” said Maryse, who was now talking to both of them and Magnus and Alec only looked at each other and smiled. 

“It’s a pleasure raising the little one up, Maryse,” said Magnus.

“Being a father is such an amazing job,” chimed Alec in and Maryse only nodded, then went back to Intan, who was now trying to snatch her golden earrings. Magnus quickly intervened and tried to get Intan away before it would be too late.

“Intan, don’t!”

“Intan, we don’t steal earrings,” said Alec quickly and Intan screeched. He wasn’t trying to steal, just take a closer look… and then save them among his shiny collection! Well… maybe they had a point, but! How could he hold himself back?! When it was so pretty, shiny… calling out his name!

“What’s he trying to do?” asked Maryse and giggled when she saw Intan only staring at her earrings.

“Ah, he has obsession for gold things,” said Alec and shook his head, Magnus grinning.

“Indeed. He has an entire collection,” said Magnus.

“Aw. If I knew, I would bring something with me to gift him,” said Maryse and Intan perked up! Gifts?! Yes, please! 

“No, no, that’s quite alright, Maryse,” said Magnus.

“He has more than enough toys,” said Alec and Intan begged to differ. There was never enough toys and gifts! Especially if they sparkled! “We’re trying not to spoil him too much,” said Alec and crossed his arms on top of his chest and Intan looked at Maryse, who only laughed and then made way to the couch, sitting down with the dragon in her arms, who was still fascinated by the dangly earrings. 

_ Wow!  _ He liked Maryse. She liked shiny, pretty stuff!

“I can’t wait for you to meet Lucian,” said Maryse and Intan looked at her. Who was that? “He would be… your grandfather,” said Maryse and giggled when she saw how dazed Intan looked. He had one more grandad?! Ohh! If he was as fun as the other one, this was going to be amazing! “He’s a werewolf,” said Maryse and winked, Intan perking up. Oh, he knew what wolves were! So he happily looked up at the ceiling and howled. 

“Just like that,” said Magnus and Alec was cracking up next to them. 

“Now, you two,” said Maryse. “You better tell me all about him,” said Maryse, Intan then on his back and was enjoying himself getting a tummy rub. “His favourite places, favourite music, favourite food… I need to be prepared,” said Maryse and Alec raised an eyebrow.

“For?”

“Babysitting,  _ duh, _ ” said Maryse and Magnus grinned, Alec smiled as he sat down next to his mom and spent a good whole hour talking only about Intan. Maryse could see it how much the couple loved the little dragon; they truly were amazing parents!

 


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus didn't know when and how it happened; at one moment he, Alec and Intan were happily roaming the streets of New York and at the other moment, two or three demons towered on top of them; all three of them in a dragon form, but then other demons came as well; there were a dozen of Shax demons coming their way as well and both, the warlock and the Shadowhunter panicked. Not only because of the amount of demons, but because Intan was with them and they needed to act quickly and send him back home. Magnus wanted to create a portal for their baby, but he just couldn't get to it as he was needed magic to keep the demons away from himself, Alexander and most important, Intan, who was hiding in the back and didn't know what to do when all of those scary demons appeared out of nowhere.

That was the first time that Intan had come face to face with such scary and evil demons. He had visited his grandfather in Edom many times up until then and he hadn't met such evil ones even down there and it was _hell!_ Intan was shaking and listened to his parents when they told him to stay back and he quickly curled up into a ball, trying to make himself appear small, which was kind of hard by now since he wasn't a baby anymore. He had grown up a lot, came to Alec's waist in size! While he was proud of that at other times, it didn't come in handy in this instance, so Intan panicked as he didn't know what to do. Neither did Magnus and Alec.

Alec had his bow and arrows out, trying to aim at the Shax demons on the floor, while Magnus tried to take care of the flying ones. And just as it seemed that they've taken care of them, more of them appeared out of nowhere. What in the world? It's been months since New York was under such an intense attack and Magnus and Alec realised they would be needed backup if they wanted to win up against them. Alec shot another Shax demon, which screeched in pain and then collapsed on the floor. Scared, Intan quickly hid behind a parked car and started shaking.

''Alexander, I'm afraid we'll be needing some backup from your friends,'' said Magnus, snapping his fingers and made a fire ball of magic fly directly into the approaching flying demon and made it burn and blow up into ashes. He quickly looked around and saw Intan peeking up from above the car and he cursed. He couldn't have one of them noticing their baby and attack him. ''Alexander, call Izzy, Jace and the others,'' yelled out Magnus as he hit another dragon and Alec groaned and rolled his eyes.

Alec wanted to reach for his phone, but that was kind of hard at the time being. ''If you haven't noticed, I'm busy a little bit,'' shot back Alec, who was cracking under the stress as he kept looking at Intan, who was now quietly howling. Intan was crying from fear and Alec cursed, biting into his lip. He was distracted for only a blink of an eye, but enough for one of the Shax demons to take a swing at him and his bow ended up flying from his hands. The demon tackled him on the floor and then climbed on top of him, Alec screaming out as he quickly pulled out one of his arrows, thinking quickly and before the demon could bite him and release its venom into him, Alec rammed the arrow into its chest and the demon stopped moving. Alec felt released and quickly pushed it off of him. Ew, demon blood. Disgusting.

''I can't send a fire message either,'' yelled Magnus and looked at Alec, who was then picking himself off the ground and horror filled Magnus' eyes. He was so caught up into the whole thing that he didn't even notice Alexander being hit and on the floor just before! ''Alexander, are you okay?'' shrieked Magnus, whose heart was beating fast and hard. Alec nodded and then gave him thumbs up, trying to catch his breath for a split second and he then closed his eyes.

''Yes, I'm fine,'' said Alec and then smiled, Magnus looking relieved. Magnus was looking at Alec, so he didn't notice the flying demon coming down at him, but Alec sure did and his whole face went pale. ''Magnus, watch out, behind you,'' said Alec and acted quickly pulled out his Seraph Blade and threw it at the demon. Just in time too, because it would end up hitting Magnus, who let his guard down only for a second or so and Alec huffed, stumbling back on his feet, while Magnus ducked down and rolled onto his side.

Intan was watching all of his happen from afar and he was shaking with fear and worry. His fathers were amazing fighters, but it was obvious that there were too many evil demons for the two of them to face them all. Intan wanted to help, but he also didn't know _how._ He wasn't trained in fighting, he didn't even know how to fly yet! It was taking his ages to freaking master that part. So, the only thing he could offer was fire spitting, which would help, but not a lot. Intan made a screech and Magnus looked back at him and he cursed under his breath.

''Baby, go home, okay?'' asked Magnus and Intan screeched back in protest. ''Be a good boy and listen to me, okay?'' asked Magnus, picking himself off the floor, but he was against on the ground as a demon tried to his him with his fire and he cursed. ''Alexander and I got this,'' said Magnus, who was lying now. Magnus' heart broke because of the fact that he lied; lying to Intan was something that he never wanted to do. This was the first time, but it would keep Intan safe and sound. ''Go home and Alexander and I will come back soon. Isn't that right, darling?'' asked Magnus, trying to act all causal and Alec only nodded.

''Yeah, listen to Magnus,'' said Alec, who was also desperate to get Intan off the fighting zone. It was too dangerous, even if Intan was growing up, he was still a child. He didn’t even hit what Asmodeus called teenage stage yet! “This is nothing more than a warm up for the two of us,” said Alec and felt guilt seeping in. Lying to Intan felt awful and horrible. However, it wasn’t like Intan was buying any of this anyway. Intan was old enough to know what lying was and he just screeched again. Alec cursed when he barely avoided getting hit and he growled.

Even though he wasn’t reporting this in, he knew that the Institute would probably notice soon that the city was under attack. If they haven’t yet! They had the top Head of the Security, who was soon going to locate where the attack took place at and they would be sending more Shadowhunters to cover the area. And Alec was right, because not even a second later, his phone started ringing, Alec quickly pulling it out and he saw Isabelle’s name written on the screen. Alec felt relief washing over him and he quickly picked it up, Izzy sounding quite worried on the other side of the call and Alec huffed, groaning as he jumped back. Without his Seraph blade and with him unable to get to his bow, he was pretty much unarmed! Crap! He needed-

“ _Alec! The city’s under attack, we need you to-_ ”

“Yeah, Iz, I know,” stammered Alec, breathing quick and uneven. “Magnus and I are dealing with them now. Come quickly, because we need backup,” said Alec, swearing quietly and then he swallowed thickly, trying to remain calm. “We tried… _ah-_ ” tried to explain to Izzy Alec, but then felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder and his phone fell from his hands. Alec let out a loud scream as the pain was getting worse and worse, falling on his knees.

“ _Alec! What’s going on?! Alec!_ ” yelled Izzy on the other side, but Alec didn’t reply, the phone on the floor, as was Alec, who was now gripping on his bleeding shoulder. When Magnus heard a scream, he turned around and all seemed to happen in slow motion. He saw Alexander falling on his knees while one of the flying demons rammed its teeth into his shoulder. With Alec on the floor, the demon tried to climb up on top of him and take another bite.

“No!” screamed Magnus, wanting to get the demon off of Alec, but was tackled on the floor by another demon and he felt helpless, watching Alexander yelling for help and he could do nothing! Alec was desperately looking for his Stele, he needed to activate the Iratze rune to heal up and deal with the demon. But he couldn’t get to it as he was trying to keep the demon’s teeth away from him, his power slowly slipping away and-

Magnus was shaking and finally freed himself, trying to get the demon off of Alec, aiming his magic at it, but he somehow missed. He was too stressed, not thinking straight as it was _impossible_ with Alexander’s life in danger and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Then suddenly, the demon that was on Alec was suddenly pushed away by a giant flame and Magnus looked around, only to see Intan going to them and he tried to keep him away, but it was too late. The other demons spotted Intan! But Intan couldn’t just sit there and do nothing! When he saw that evil demon biting his dad, his body moved on its own. He needed a bit of encouragement, but he gave himself a good pep talk and saw red with anger when he saw that the demon tried to bite Alec again.

“What happened to-” started Alec, but Intan ran up to him as the other demon was trying to get to Alec. The demon spat fire towards him and Intan didn’t even know how he managed, but somehow he was able to grab Alec’s hands with his paws and jumped up high in the air, the weight of Alec pulling him down, but he then started flapping with his wings vigorously and instead of falling back of the floor, he managed to lift up more and more. Intan didn’t even know, but he was _flying_ with Alec beneath him, dangling off his back paws, barely hanging in there as he was still heavily bleeding. Alec’s head was spinning and he looked down. How did he get up there? He looked up and then saw Intan!

“By the Angel,” exclaimed Alec and blinked. It was getting kind of dark and-

“Oh my God, Intan,” stammered Magnus when Intan flew over to him, making a very bumpy landing, but Magnus helped him with his magic and carefully laid Alec on the floor. “You were flying, you-” whispered Magnus, but then looked down and saw that he didn’t have much time. “Alexander, what-”

“My Stele,” whispered Alec, his voice barely audible. “In my back pocket, get it out for me, please,” said Alec and Intan was carefully watching them, worried as hell for his dad. Magnus listened, handed Alec the Stele, who activated his Iratze rune and exhaled in relief when the wound started healing. But, he was weak and it would need a bit of time, which they didn’t have, before the wound would properly heal. Magnus needed to also check if there was any demon venom in Alec, just to be sure, but they didn’t have the time and-

“Alexander, you’ll be okay,” whispered Magnus and kissed his forehead, Alec smiling from beneath and nodded. Alec then looked at Intan and smiled.

“You saved my life,” said Alec and Intan screeched. “Okay, I need to get back to,” said Alec, but felt light-headed and he was right back on the ground, cursing and Magnus was next to him again.

“I need to examine you… if there’s any traces of demon venom, I need to get it out or you’ll-”

“There’s no time, Magnus, we can’t-”

It was then that Intan decided to buy them some time! Magnus’ eyes were wide when Intan jumped in front of the two of them and spread his wings out protectively. The warlock’s eyes filled with tears of pride again and he swallowed them back, clearing his throat. Intan was determined to protect Magnus and Alec; they had done so much for him, raised him up, loved him and always protected him from the world. So, now, it was his time to shine and he growled and howled when he saw the demons coming his way. Luckily, there were no more of them coming and Magnus looked at Alec, who was looking over at Intan and he then shook his head. He didn’t want this to happen; for Intan to go fighting their battles. But then again, it wasn’t like he had many other options at the moment and he huffed under his breath.

“Intan, don’t,” whispered Alec, but the dragon wasn’t listening at all as he clumsily flew up, flapping his wings. He couldn’t even fly properly yet and he was… Alec looked at Magnus, who was also frightened for their little one, but… “Magnus, go help him, I’ll be fine,” said Alec, but felt weaker and weaker and Magnus shook his head. No, he wasn’t going to be okay, there was demon venom in him for sure. His face was getting paler with each passing second and he felt his throat burning.

“I need to be here with you,” said Magnus and cupped Alec’s head, lifting it up and leaned down to press a kiss on top of his lips. “To get the venom out, Intan will buy us some time,” said Magnus and cleared his throat, watching Intan up in the sky, not allowing any of the demons come through. “Our boy is growing up, have some faith in him,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. It wasn’t like he didn’t have faith in Intan, he was a badass little dragon, he was just worried and-

“Okay,” huffed Alec as his dizziness was worsening. “Just hurry up,” said Alec and watched Intan with worry in his eyes as he was flying up and down, spitting out flames of fire, trying to hit the demons. Magnus nodded and frantically snapped his fingers, blue sparks of magic flying under them as he hovered his hand on top of where the wound used to be and he sighed in relief.

“It’s nothing serious, I’ll be able to treat you right here,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, not leaving Intan out of his sight even for a second and he smiled. Wow, their little one really had some moves; who knew! And since it was his first time flying it looked like all of the practice paid off. “Besides, help is on the way, I’m sure Jace, Izzy and the others will be here soon,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, feeling the pain slowly disappearing and he smiled when he was looking up at Magnus, who had his glamour down now.

Intan was trying hard to keep the evil demons away. He kept looking at Magnus and Alec all the time and it looked like Magnus still wasn’t done with healing Alec, Intan trying to keep up his strength, but it was hard and kind of impossible. Still, he was doing an amazing job. As a child he was able to keep six grown demons away from them, his wings hurting like hell and he spat more fire, but the demons were getting bolder. They saw that his energy was slipping and that he wasn’t there to hurt them. Intan didn’t want to hurt anyone, he was still far too innocent. Luckily for them, help soon arrived and Intan happily screeched when he saw his aunt Izzy running to the scene of the crime. Jace and Clary were there too! Boy, was Intan happy to see them. But there were a few people that he didn’t know!

Intan wanted to fly towards Izzy and the other Shadowhunters that he knew, but suddenly a blonde one jumped in front of them and Intan quickly backtracked when he saw a blade in his hands and it was pointed at him. As soon as Underhill saw one of the demons coming their way, Underhill didn’t hesitate and wanted to attack it. That was until Jace shoved him away and the blade fell from him hands. “Hey, man! What gives?!”

“That is my _nephew_ you were trying to attack,” growled Jace and glared at Underhill, who blinked a few times and didn’t understand what was going on.

“What the-”

“Long story short; he’s on _our_ side,” said Clary and pulled out her Seraph blade, looking up at the demons. The Head of the Security had never been so confused in his life before and he looked at Izzy, trying to get a quick explanation.

“I’ll tell you more later. What you need to know now is that Magnus and Alec adopted him and he’s their child. If you try to harm him in any shape or form, we’re coming after you,” said Izzy and Underhill’s jaw dropped. _What?!_ He didn’t know any of that, okay?! In his defence, he thought it was an evil demon and he apologetically looked down.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s okay, now you know,” said Jace and Magnus and Alec exchanged looks and smiled; they all protected their child! With all of that being said, Underhill told the others that came with them that they were not to harm the little dragon at any cost. Intan was happy that the misunderstanding was all cleared up and he slowly wanted to descend down. It was then that one of the demons came close to Intan; close enough for him to scratch his wing with a claw and Intan let out a loud, startled screech and Magnus and Alec saw red with anger.

“Finish him,” said Alec and Magnus quickly stood up, started powering up his hand with his magic, because the fucker was going to pay, Intan’s wing hurting and he was descending down quicker than he wanted. He lost balance, but luckily Underhill quickly caught him in his arms so that he didn’t get any serious injuries, stumbling across the ground and then fell down, but Intan was safe. While he protected Intan, Magnus blasted the dragon that scratched Intan into billion pieces, burning it… making sure it hurt as hell!

Alec quickly stood up and ran to Underhill, who was holding crying Intan in his arms lap and the dragon wanted his dads! Magnus was over at his side as well and healed up the little scratch with his magic, then the two of them spending quite a good amount of time calming the dragon up, who was then nuzzling up against both of them, hugging them with his wings and Alec smiled. “You saved us,” whispered Alec and kissed Intan’s forehead, while Magnus walked over to Underhill to thank him for catching their dragon. In the meantime, the others managed to slay the other demons and the day was saved!

“I don’t know how to thank you,” said Magnus. “You saved our baby,” he carried on as he was emotional.

“It’s the least I could do after I tried to… look, I really didn’t know,” said Underhill and Magnus waved it off, knowing that he didn’t mean to. “So you two… as a parent of a dragon… how does it feel?” asked Underhill and Magnus smiled up to his ears as he looked over at Alec and Intan still hugging on the floor.

“Amazing… just amazing,” said Magnus, smiling up to his ears when he saw Izzy, Jace and Clary also running to their side after all of that was over. Alec made sure to tell everyone how brave Intan was that day, Magnus boasting about it as well. After all of was over, all of them went out… taking Intan for ice cream and Asmodeus soon came portalling himself as well, bringing all sorts of treats for his precious grandson!

 


	9. Chapter 9

Max was shaking! Literally shaking when Alec told him that he was an _uncle_ of a _dragon._ A dragon! His brother kept a dragon... not kept, but adopted and Max was about to meet him finally and the youngest Lightwood was shaking with anticipation when he stepped inside of Magnus' loft and he was looking around. They were keeping a dragon in _there?!_ But, where, was what Maxie was asking himself as it didn't look there would be enough space for a _dragon._ Luckily for them, Magnus had a few tricks up his sleeve, using his magic to bend the laws of physics as he managed to create _another_ room for Intan in within his apartment, which was large enough for the growing dragon to fly around to his heart's content. It required quite a bit of time for it to be created and Asmodeus helped Magnus with the magic bit, because they used up quite a lot of magic, but it was _so_ worth it.

Now, Intan had a large space of his very own, his own room, something that he always wanted to have when he was smaller. Yet, funnily enough, he still preferred to squeeze in the tiny loft the most even though it was getting too small for him. He still fit without problems, but it were his tail and wings that would get in a way as he'd end up knocking things on the floor. And yet, he was a gentle giant dragon, who was still spend hours on the couch next to Magnus and Alec, even though it was a tight squeeze now. But it was adorable, both Magnus and Alec found their baby too adorable for words. Ah, yes.

Intan had just turned six months yesterday and Magnus and Alec prepared a little party for him. It was nothing big, it was just the four of them; Intan, Chairman, Magnus and Alec celebrating his half year anniversary, but Intan still received many presents and gifts. So, when his first birthday would come around the corner, Magnus and Alec were going _all_ out and they couldn't wait for it. He was indeed the most spoiled kid on the block, but he didn't flaunt it. Oh, no, Intan would _never,_ he was still humble... in most cases.

“So, he’s like a real dragon?” asked the nine year old and Alec nodded.

“Yes, a real dragon,” confirmed Alec for what felt like the hundredth time, because it probably was.  He chuckled when Max was in awe again and he then cleared his throat. Oh, he had so many more question and he didn’t even know where to begin with asking.

“So he can… spit fire?” asked Max.

“Indeed,” said Alec proudly and Max let out a scream that really wasn’t human.

“How about flying?”

“He can fly too,” continued Alec and Max’s eyes widened. Oh, he wanted to ride on top of him. He had always wanted the ability to fly and now that there was a dragon! Oh, that was just amazing. Max wondered how big the dragon was, because Maryse said that when she first saw him that he was just a baby, small enough for her to pick him up and carry him around, but apparently that changed. Kind of pity, Maxie wanted to cuddle the dragon too! More questions started spilling out of Max’s mouth and Magnus slowly walked into the living room where he found Alexander and his brother, smiling as he listened how excited the boy was.

“Quite excited, aren’t we?” asked Magnus and Max perked up, only then seeing the warlock there and he happily nodded and waved to him, quickly skipping over to Magnus and he looked up at him. “Yes?” asked Magnus softly and leaned down a little bit, Alec smiling from afar and he slowly came closer, grinning as Max decided Magnus was his next victim he was going to attack with his questions.

“So if he’s your kid, that would make me his uncle?” asked Max and Magnus happily nodded. “Wow, I’m an uncle of a dragon. That is _so cool,_ ” cheered the boy and Magnus started grinning, straightening himself when Alec came closer to him and Maxie was again looking around. “When can I go say hi to him?” asked Max and then remembered that he was holding something in his hands. It was a plastic bag and inside of it, there was his favourite car toy.

“What do you have there, little man?” asked Magnus.

“It’s something I want to give to him,” said Max happily and Alec perked up.

“Really?” asked Alec and cocked his head to the side. “I thought this one was your favourite,” said Alec, kind of confused. When he was growing up, he and his siblings didn’t have many toys to play with. But with Maxie it was a little bit different as Maryse decided to splurge on him more, Alec not really minding it, because he was glad that his brother had to get a much happier childhood than him. Well, normal… per say. It wasn’t all training all the time, more laidback.

Magnus smiled when Alec said that, but Max only shook his head. “Yes, but I’m older now,” said Max and his cheeks reddened. “I want him to have it. He’s younger than me so I want to be a good role model,” said Maxie and Alec chuckled, but beaming with pride and just nodded. “Can I go see him now? Please?” asked Max and Magnus nodded when he looked at Alexander again.

“Of course, young man, right this way,” said Magnus and Max quickly followed Alec’s boyfriend, Alec following them in the back and Max then frowned when Magnus stopped in front of not that large door. It was regular door… they had the dragon in here?! However, his jaw dropped to the floor when Magnus opened it and signed him to step inside. Max was speechless, because _somehow_ there was a whole different _world_ inside of that room! How in the… well! He was a warlock, but still!

“Woah,” heard himself say Max and Alec nodded.

“Right?” beamed happily the older Lightwood. “Magnus and his dad did all of this,” said Alec proudly and clasped his hands together. “They’re amazing,” he then carried on and Maxie had to agree. While the two Lightwoods were busy with swooning over the Banes, Magnus decided to call Intan so that he could meet his youngest uncle.

“Intan, baby, come here, you have a visitor,” called out Magnus and heard a screech from above and quickly Intan was on the floor next to Magnus, who grinned when he looked at the dragon, who now came up to his chest. “Here you are,” said Magnus and rubbed Intan’s head, who nuzzled into the touch and happily flapped his wings.

Intan was excited when he heard that he had a visitor! He got many visitors and he was so super happy about that! His tail was happily waggling around and he then hunched down, getting ready to meet the visitor. Who could it be?! Well, he could clearly see someone talking to Alec, but he didn’t really know them yet! Him! Intan looked at Magnus, who chuckled and just signed him to follow him over to Alec and Max. As the two came closer, Max looked up and jumped when he saw the dragon. Oh! Wow! It really was a _real_ dragon and he couldn’t stop staring, his jaw dropping. Intan blinked a few times and looked at Alec.

“This is my brother, Max,” said Alec and Intan screeched. How many brothers did Alec have?! “So… your uncle,” said Alec and saw the look on Intan’s face and started cracking up. From where were all of these uncles and aunts coming from?! Intan was _shooketh_ , but also excited! While Intan happily hopped over to Max, the younger hunter flinched and then tried to say something, but couldn’t as he was star-struck!

Intan happily screeched in greeting and then narrowed his eyes when he came closer to Max. So far all of the people that he had met were _taller_ than him. But not this one and Intan blinked a few times as he still didn’t understand that he was taller this time. He needed to make sure, do a height check like his dads would. He extended out his wing and hovered it above his head and then tried to line it with Max’s, but instead of touching it, his wing was way above the top of Max’s head. Intan was confused, so he did that a few more times, checking the height. Alec started laughing softly and Magnus was laughing way too hard. Intan was such a dork sometimes.

Intan then looked at Magnus and Alec and howled. This one was some short person! Max was confused at first, but then started laughing as well, because he found it funny. “Yes, yes, I’m short,” said Max in the end, but not really taking it as an offence and he was laughing when Intan jumped. Oh, the person could talk even if it was this small! Interesting! Intan then gently patted Max’s head with his wing like his fathers would do to him and Max grinned. “He’s funny,” giggled Max.

“Oh, yeah, he’s a giant dork,” said Magnus and looked at Alec. “I think he got that after your brother,” teased Magnus and Max was quick to agree much to Alec’s protests and whines. It was set it stone, both Alec and Intan were a couple of loveable dorks!

Intan liked being called funny! He was! He slowly eased his head closer to Max, slowly leaning down and he started studying the thing in boy’s hand. It was a bag and usually good things were hidden and kept in bags. Like presents for him! Intan started getting more and more curious and Magnus folded his arms on top of his chest when he saw where the dragon was looking at. Both Alec and Magnus knew how much Intan loved getting presents and they snorted. Intan finally couldn’t hold back anymore and he gently nudged the plastic bag.

“Intan, where are you manners?” asked Alec and Intan turned around, screeching.

“No, no, don’t give us the puppy-eyed look,” said Magnus and place his arms on top of his sides and shook his head. “It is rude to be nosy, we’ve talked about that, yes?” asked Magnus and Intan lowered his head down, growling out an apology and started feeling sorry for himself that he got scolded – it was totally uncalled for!

Max started laughing, because this reminded him so much how he got when his mom would scold him and he chuckled. “I feel your pain, Intan,” said Max and Intan looked at him. “Adults are sometimes no fun,” said Max and Alec looked at him.

“ _Language!_ ”

“What?” asked Max innocently and Intan didn’t know if he agreed or no. Sometimes adults could be… a bit boring, that Magnus and Alec were never boring. Well, the rules could sometimes get boring, but still… Intan liked the rules. So he was torn and he thought about it more. And more. Hmm! “Wanna see what’s inside?” asked Max and opened up the bag. Intan quickly perked up and nodded, but then held himself back and slowly turned to Magnus and Alec, asking their permission and both of them only started laughing.

“Yeah, go ahead,” said Alec.

Yay! Intan quickly buried his snout into the bag and carefully pulled out the car toy, holding it with his teeth and then gently placed it onto the floor. Max smiled and then got onto his knees, Intan hunching lower as well as he wanted to see what the toy did! “See, you can move it like this,” said Max and slowly pushed the car forwards. Intan’s eyes widened and he screeched happily, slowly touching the car with his paw and gently pushed it back. It went back as well! “It’s so cool, right?”

Intan screeched in agreement.

“Oh and the best part… watch this,” said Max, turned the car upside down, slipped the on switch and suddenly the car’s lights lit up and it started driving on its own. Intan was amused and kept slowly chasing the car around the floor, while Max was running around him and was happily giggling. Magnus and Alec couldn’t stop smiling really, because they were just too adorable and sighed happily.

“We’ll go prepare you all some snacks, okay?” asked Alec and the boys nodded.

“The door will be left open so just come and get us if you need, yes?” asked Magnus, always making sure things were okay and they nodded again. Magnus and Alec slowly looked at each other as the boys started playing again and were in completely their own little world. Not wanting to disturb, Magnus and Alec left the room, but Chairman hopped inside to keep an eye on them.

“We have such a wonderful babysitter, darling,” commented Magnus before he left the room and Alec only started giggling as he slowly dragged Magnus to the kitchen.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Intan was happily screeching as he was flying with his two dads sitting on his back; this was the proudest moment in his entire life! He was just so happy that he could take his father off on adventures now, because before they would always portal him off to fun places, but now the dragon was all grown up and ready to take on the world! Well, he was a teenager, but he considered himself to be an adult and he was happily flapping with his wings as he was flying across New York, testing out his speed to the fullest possibilities. While Magnus was having the time of his life back there, Alec wasn’t all that amused about how fast their child was going. He needed to be taught that he needed to fly with safety! It was important to know and he was clinging onto Magnus as he was sitting behind him, arms wrapped around his waist as he didn’t want to fall off.

Alec had been looking forward to this so much; to flying on top of Intan, but as it turned out, maybe it wasn’t as easy as it seemed; at least not for him. Alec wasn’t afraid of heights usually, but there was just something about riding on the back of dragon’s back, going very fast and being very high that didn’t sit with him right, so he couldn’t really enjoy himself properly. That was why he was holding onto Magnus tight, trying _not_ to scream as he was holding back his breath and pretended that he was okay; to the best of his abilities.

Magnus was smiling, because he knew for a fact that Alexander was terrified. That was why he secured him with his magic especially, so that he wouldn’t fall off. Not that Intan would allow any of them to fall off of him as he was being careful, even though he was going very fast. Magnus loved the rush that the speed and the heights gave him; his stomach was turning, in a good way and he felt quite free. It was good that Intan was hidden from the eyes of the Mundanes or they would start freaking out! Magnus smiled when he felt Alec whimpering and then just closing his eyes tighter and tried to breathe.

“You okay back there, Angel?” asked Magnus and turned around, Alec only nodding.

“I-I am perfectly fine,” said Alec, his voice high pitched and Magnus giggled. Oh, Alexander was always a bad liar, but this time he didn’t even bother try hiding that he was lying. “This is so much fun, Magnus,” exclaimed Alec and then slowly opened his eyes, seeing that they were approaching a very high building and Intan was going straight ahead, not showing any signs of stopping, so Alec only shrieked and went back to keeping his eyes closed, his face then tucked into Magnus’ back and he was just chanting himself that everything was going to be okay.

“Are you sure, Alexander?” asked Magnus and then chuckled, placing his palms over Alec’s hands, entangling their fingers and Alec relaxed a little bit when the warmth of Magnus’ palms hugged is hands, exhaling happily, but that didn’t really change much as he was still terrified out of his mind. Not to mention that his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest any time now and his head was spinning. By the Angel, this was-

“I am s-so sure,” whispered Alec and he swallowed thickly, shaking all over and he just squeezed Magnus tightly to himself and just tried counting to ten, then back to zero. That usually worked and helped him relieve some stress. But, not this time. Oh, not at all, if anything, it just made things worse, because he couldn’t think of what came after the number six and he yelped. Magnus only grinned; oh, Alexander was adorable and he just turned back a little bit and saw Alec’s face, which was completely drained off colour.

“You’re terrified, aren’t you?” asked Magnus softly and Alec firmly shook his head. However, then Intan made a sharp turn to the right and Alec let out a shrieked that wasn’t human by any standards and he just  gripped onto Magnus to the point of crushing him.

“I’m not afraid, I’m not afraid, I’m not afraid,” was what Alec was chanting to himself and he then cursed. What a pity; he had been looking forward to this for such a long time and now it seemed that he wouldn’t be able to fly on Intan?! Alec was angry and disappointed with himself, because he knew how much it also meant to Intan! But, he couldn’t have him knowing that he was afraid as that would probably crush the poor baby’s heart… not that he was a baby anymore, but still! Alec swallowed thickly and then just started praying silently.

“You’re shaking,” whispered Magnus softly and gently cupped his cheek, slowly looking at Intan, who was still going fast and strong and wasn’t showing any signs of stopping. Maybe he should tell him to rest for a little bit? “Alexander, I’ll tell Intan to slow down, okay?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. Yes, that would be more than appreciated. “And just so you know, it’s completely okay that you’re afraid,” said Magnus and Alec only flushed with embarrassment. Yes, he knew, but still-

“Okay, yes, sure, yes,” said Alec under his breath and Magnus only smiled.

“Intan, baby,” said Magnus loudly and Intan happily screeched. “Maybe we should rest for a little bit?” asked Magnus and Intan perked up? Rest?! Now?! But he was only getting started and it would be such a shame to slow down now! He wanted to show his fathers how amazing he was and- “Now, now listen to me. Besides, tomorrow is a big day, remember?” asked Magnus and Intan screeched in agreement. Right, tomorrow was his first birthday and they were all throwing him a birthday party! Oh, Intan was so excited. “You have to save up your strength, yes?” asked Magnus and Intan only nodded and slowed down, Alec liking flying at that speed a whole lot more.

“Thank you,” muttered Alec into his husband’s ear. “And don’t tell him I was afraid okay?” asked Alec, because he didn’t want Intan to poke fun at him! Magnus promised to keep his mouth sealed and the flying lesson continued, Alec quite quickly getting the hang of it and wasn’t afraid anymore… as long as Intan went slow!

* * *

“Oh, Intan, look who else showed up,” announced Magnus as was adorably excited walking form person to person who visited their birthday party! Most of their family and friends were already there and Alec was only grinning, because everything was perfect. Magnus organised the party on an open field, far away from any Mundanes, so that it was going to be just them, keeping his portal open for guests to arrive. They had giant cake and Intan was just happily hopping around as he saw how many presents he had gotten.

“Of course I wouldn’t miss my grandson’s first birthday for nothing in the world,” said Asmodeus happily and gave Magnus a quick hug, while Alec went to check up on Intan, who was now leaning down as Izzy was opening her present up and Intan happily shrieked when he saw something giant and golden. It was a collar! _Golden_ collar. He, too, was going to be bedazzled, just like his aunt Izzy and Alec was grinning.

“Do you like it?” asked Izzy and Intan happily howled, his tail happily wiggling around as he allowed Izzy to put it on him and Alec grinned when he looked at his sister. “What do you think, Alec? I think it suits him rather nicely,” commented Izzy and Alec only nodded. He was never going to question Isabelle’s taste in jewellery. Intan looked happy with the collar and immediately went to show it off to his older brother.

“I think that would be a yes,” said Alec and then started laughing when he saw Simon running after the dragon.

“Hey, man, you still haven’t seen what I’ve gotten for you,” was yelling Simon and running after Intan, who was after Chairman Meow, who was just running away as he wanted some peace and quiet. There were far too many people at one place for his liking and he wanted to crawl to an empty and peaceful place.

“They’re like Tom and Jerry,” commented Clary and Alec looked at her.

“Who’s Tom and Jerry?” asked Alec seriously and Clary gave him a dumbfounded look. At first she thought that he was kidding, but then she soon realised that Alec wasn’t kidding and she started cracking up. “Biscuit, what’s so funny?” whined Alec and crossed his arms on top of his chest. It just seemed funny to her just how out of touch the Shadowhunters were from the Mundane culture. And sometimes they were missing out on a lot. So, she found it amusing how she spent a good ten minutes describing and explain to Alec who Tom and Jerry were.

In the meantime, Magnus went over to Max, who had just arrived with Maryse, Luke and Catarina. Ah, it seemed that she was the one who decided to portal them over to the party and Magnus was more than happy to welcome them all! “Welcome, my darlings, I’m so happy you all came,” he said and looked around the place. There were many people there; it just showed how many people Intan had touched in his life with his sweet and dorky side.

“Well, we’re just happy you invited us,” said Luke and wrapped an arm around Maryse.

“Mom, can I give my present early?” whined Max, because he was just too excited. Max had been waiting for his moment for a whole week and now couldn’t contain his excitement anymore. “Luke? Please?” he continued and Luke only looked at Maryse, who gave him a little nod.

“Of course,” said Maryse after Magnus nodded and the boy was already off, running to Intan, who was again happily hopping up and down when he saw that his uncle had brought him a little something. He perked up and then happily screeched when he saw that he had a new car toy to add into his collection. He might had been in his teen years, so to speak, but at heart, he was still a child, who was now collecting shiny things _and_ car toys!

“So, I see party is going well,” commented Catarina and winked, Magnus nodding and he placed his hand over his chest.

“Our boy is all grown up,” whispered Magnus and sighed happily. “Ah, being a parent is such a joy,” he then added and Catarina smiled.

“You two really did a great job with raising him up,” commented the warlock and Magnus smiled to his friend.

“Well, we had some help from all of you,” said Magnus and Catarina smiled back.

After Alec’s lesson on who Tommy and Jerry were, Clary went over to Simon and Jace went to Alec, who was then only watching Intan, who was now happily playing with the rest of the guests and Alec turned to Jace and grinned when he saw Jace had that look of proudness in his eyes; Jace was a proud uncle of baby Intan – always was and always will be. Intan was growing up nicely and Jace was just… _emotional._ Alec grinned when he saw there were literal tears in his Parabatai’s eyes as he was watching the big dragon and he narrowed his eyes when Jace started sniffling.

“Are you okay?” asked Alec carefully and Jace shook his head.

“It feels like yesterday when he was just a baby and now look at him,” said Jace and made a little pause as he didn’t want to burst into tears. “He’s all grown up,” he said and placed a hand over his mouth, shaking his head and Alec cracked up. But, yes, he felt as emotional as Jace and he gently placed his hand on top of Jace’s back and gently patted it. “I’m just so proud of our baby,” said Jace, his voice getting high pitched and he then just threw himself around Alec’s neck, who awkwardly looked around and then just hugged the emotional blonde.

“It’s okay, Jace, don’t-”

“ _Oh, Intan!_ ” cried Jace loudly and Alec smiled. However, after ten minutes of hugging, he needed help, because he really wanted to go to other people still and he looked around, searching help and he soon saw Clary, who was walking over them. He quickly signed her to come closer and the red-head grinned when she saw her boyfriend.

“Shh, Jace calm down,” said Alec and smiled. “Look, Clary is here and-”

“What’s the matter?” asked Clary and looked at Jace.

“He’s just… emotional,” filled her in Alec and somehow managed to get Jace off of him and the blonde quickly went to his girlfriend and continued sniffling there, Clary only smiling and just made him quiet down with a long, long kiss. “Okay, now where is Magnus?” asked Alec himself, but then another portal opened up and two more Shadowhunters stepped in. One Alec was expecting, the other… not so much. One of them was Underhill and the other… Robert.

Alec quickly went to his friend and dragged him to the side. “What’s he doing here?” asked Alec, not because he didn’t want his father there, but because when he told him about Intan, Robert wasn’t all that accepting.

“He wanted to come, boss,” said Underhill and looked to the side. “Look, he was really whiny, I didn’t know what to do,” said Underhill and then clicked with his tongue. “Sorry, man, I didn’t-”

“No, it’s okay,” said Alec and then gave him a nervous smile. “You go to Intan, he’s been expecting you,” said Alec with a smile and then he rubbed his palms together. “I’ll, um, go deal with my father,” said Alec and promised to himself that he was kicking his father from the party if he said anything mean about Intan. As Underhill nodded and went to the dragon, Alec took in a deep breath and marched right over to Robert. “Father?”

“Oh, um, Alec, hi, I-”

“No, just before you say anything stupid, I just want to tell you that if you say anything mean I’m throwing you out,” said Alec and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “You said some nasty stuff about Intan the last time, so what are you even doing here?” he asked and narrowed his eyes. “Why come if you’ll just break his heart?” carried Alec on and then gave his father a stern look. Robert wanted to say something back in his own defence, but nothing came to mind and he just looked down. Ah, yes… the words he said he couldn’t take back, but-

“I know and I came to apologise for that,” said Robert slowly. “Look at you, you’re speaking like a true man,” said Robert and then shook his head. “No, like a father,” he added proudly and Alec narrowed his eyes. His dad apologising didn’t make much sense, but- “Look, I know I haven’t been around much lately, but I want to make it up to all of you.”

“Um, okay?” asked Alec and saw Magnus closer to them, ready to hiss and attack if he had to, because he knew what happened the last time, but he was surprised when he found Alec and Robert having a nice, civil conversation and Magnus tapped his husband’s shoulder and Alec smiled when he turned around.

“Darling, why is Robert here?” asked Magnus, uncertain and Alec smiled.

“Here to celebrate his grandson’s birthday,” said Alec happily and Magnus narrowed his eyes, Robert looking down as he felt completely embarrassed for the way he acted. It was really uncalled for and- “He’s apologised,” said Alec and then explained everything to Magnus, who took everything in and in the end gave Robert a kind smile. Okay, he would give him a second chance as he shook his hand.

“I brought a little something,” said Robert awkwardly.

“Wait, I’ll go for Intan,” said Alec and called for the birthday boy, who was more than happy to jump over to his dad and happily flapped his wings. That was the best birthday ever! “Intan, I want you to meet someone,” said Alec and smiled, Intan cocking his head to the side. “Your grandfather,” said Alec and pointed to Robert, who smiled and Intan’s jaw dropped.

_Another one?!_

_He had 3 grandfathers and 1 grandmother… how did that make sense? And so many uncles and aunts and-_

“He’s confused,” said Magus and giggled.

But confusion didn’t last long; as long as he saw the bag, Intan pounced right in front of Robert, who was startled as he had never met a friendly demon before. Intan sat and waited for the gift to be presented to him and, confused when he saw a… scarf? Oh a scarf, how fun… Robert felt a bit deflated, but then Intan allowed him to put it on him and he just happily screeched. This new grandpa’s gift maybe was cool! The awkwardness didn’t last long between Intan and Robert and soon Robert was teaching Intan combat skills and tips. Intan didn’t really get it, but he had much fun with teasing the grandpa, whose age was slowly showing!

Magnus and Alec were finally reunited after the long day and the warlock placed an arm around his husband’s waist and he pulled him closer. Intan was surrounded with his family and Alec and Magnus just watched them from afar for a little while and Alec couldn’t stop smiling. Neither could Magnus. This was such a perfect, wholesome moment and they happily sighed in unison.

“He’s so happy,” said Alec.

“As he should be – surrounded by his family,” said Magnus and looked at Alec. “We’ve really done an amazing job with raising him, huh?” asked the warlock and Alec only nodded.

“Oh, yeah, we’re freaking amazing,” said Alec and rested his head against Magnus’ and both of them fondly watched over their son, who was now flying around with Asmodeus on his bag and Magnus only face-palmed himself. His dad was… Alec quickly snapped a photo with his phone and then just looked at it. “Beautiful.”

“Going straight to our family album,” muttered Magnus and happily kissed his husband a few times, only to be distracted when Intan started howling as he wanted the cake finally. Magnus and Alec grinned in unison and then just headed off to the others. Party was in a full start after that!

**_The end._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of you who have supported and loved this story! means a lot <3, xxo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
